How I met your father
by canny-bairn
Summary: Upon losing the love of her live, JJ wanted to give her children the greatest gift she could, their father.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I own nothing in relation to Criminal Minds!**

**So I wasn't going to post this until I made a start on 'Rebuilding Bridges' but that isn't getting anywhere at the moment, so I thought I'd just start uploading this. **

**Warning- there is a character death(s).**

**Let me know what you think!**

...

Elena Jareau-Hotchner looked at her reflection in the kitchen window as she sat at on the stool next to the island, in the middle of the large family kitchen, reminiscing of all the good times she had shared with her parents and two older brothers.

She shared her brothers' fair hair and mother's crystal blue eyes but more importantly, some would argue, she shared her father's personality.

Sure, each of the Hotchner children had learnt their stubbornness from Jennifer Jareau-Hotchner, but their father had given them their logic, patience and most of all their strength and courage.

If Aaron Hotchner hadn't had passed on his strength to his children, Elena was certain she wouldn't have made it through the day.

Turning her attention to the fragile seventy six year old woman, who was washing dishes, Elena sighed in heartfelt. "Mom, please let me help."

"Elena, how many times in your entire live have you helped me with the dishes?" The grey haired former agent smirked as she turned with one of her fancy crystal bowls in her hands.

The thirty nine year old chuckled knowingly at her mother's stubborn ways. "Has anyone ever told you how stubborn you are?"

"Of course, your father..." JJ's voice trembled slightly as she blinked off into the distance to force the tears away.

Elena stood and moved around the island so she was an arms-reach from her mother. "Oh mom, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sweetheart. The fact that it hurts so much is a good thing. You're supposed to hurt when you lose the love of your life." JJ placed the bowl onto the counter before cupping her daughter's cheek lovingly.

Stepping forward the Pennsylvanian placed a kiss onto her daughter's forehead and smiled sadly. "He loved you so much."

"I know." Elena could feel the tears falling down her cheeks.

JJ tilted her head before focusing on the room. It was messy but finally empty of all of their guests. "Where are the kids?"

"The kids went to bed a while ago. It's getting late." Elena replied warmly. Flashbacks of the times her dad had spent with her four children played over in her mind.

JJ nodded slowly. "Are Jack and Henry still here?"

"Henry's just dropping Aunt Pen and Uncle Kevin off home and Jack's sorting his room out for Lucy." Elena explained quickly.

JJ rolled her eyes sardonically. "You all have your own lives to be getting back too. There's no need to stay here."

"We want to be here mom." Elena answered softly.

"I'm a big girl." JJ retorted dryly.

The daughter shook her head and leaned against the kitchen counter. "Mom today was tough for all of us, we all want to be together, besides Dad wouldn't want us to leave you alone."

"Oh." JJ's eyes fell to the floor at the mention of her husband and allowed the tears to flow free.

Jack entered the kitchen and glared at his baby sister with the same look his father had perfected. "Elena you're supposed to be distracting her not making mom cry."

The eldest child enveloped his mom in a tight hug. "Mom, I'm so sorry."

JJ wiped her face dry with her hand and pulled back from her son's embrace. "It's not Elena's fault that I miss your dad, darling. I'm sorry for not being stronger. I'm supposed to be strong for you three."

"Mom, you've been our rock for the last forty odd years. It's our turn to be strong for you." Jack soothed as he held on to her shoulder.

"Your Dad's stoicism was one of his qualities we were hoping you all wouldn't inherit." JJ kissed Jack's cheek then hugged Elena reassuringly. "Has everyone left now?"

"Aunt Pen, Uncle Kevin and Uncle Spence were the last to leave." Jack answered softly.

JJ nodded once. "Good."

The three quickly got the kitchen tidied relatively quickly before Henry came walking through the door. "Aunt Pen says she and Aunt Emily are coming over in the morning."

"Of course she is." JJ rolled her eyes. "They're worse than you three."

Henry froze on the spot. "What did I do?"

"Your siblings have decided to take care of me, like I'm some kind of invalid."

"No-one called you an invalid mom, we want to be here." Jack smirked.

Henry chuckled dryly. "Mom we love you, but you have to get over the stubbornness thing."

"I'm not being stubborn, I'm being a mom." JJ retorted with a small smile.

JJ's baby boy, who was now forty five, came round to his petite mom and hugged her. "I love you mom."

"I love you too honey." JJ rose on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

The small group silenced listening to the noises in the kitchen.

Somehow the house seemed quiet without him, even though he was by far the quietest. JJ smiled warmly, still sensing his presence near her. "We should go into the living room and leave the rest of the house till tomorrow."

The brothers and sister nodded their agreement while following their aged mom into the spacious sitting room.

Walking past the liquor cabinet, JJ retrieved four glasses and a bottle of scotch taking it to the coffee table to pour a drink for each of them. "I think we've earned a drink today."

The 'kids' all glanced at each other in amusement at the more than generous measure of alcohol in each of the glasses. They stood around the coffee table with the drinks in their hands as JJ raised hers in toast. "To my amazing husband of the last thirty eight years, I loved him more and more each day and I know he loved you three more than life itself. You made him so proud..."

Jack took over the toast as JJ's voice quivered. "To Dad."

"Dad." Henry and Elena chorused before the glasses clinked, sips and seats were taken.

Elena sat in the middle of her two older brothers on the couch while JJ sat in her husband's arm chair, wrapping the shawl that was hanging on the back the chair around herself as everyone composed themselves.

"Where are my children-in-law?" JJ asked as Henry mischievously poked Elena's arm, giving him a pointed look in return.

Jack sat forward to put his glass down. Paediatric specialist Dr Jack Hotchner, married another doctor, Lucy, who he met at his first residence as an intern and had two children with, their oldest son, Patrick was twelve and doted on his adopted younger sister, Hailey. "Lucy's reading in my room."

"Doug's with Natalia in my room snoring his head off, the last time I checked." Elena stated affectionately remembering the sight of her husband cuddling their three year old to sleep. Elena married an architect and had four children, relishing life as a stay at home mom determined for her own children to have one parent around at all times, unlike her childhood, where both her parents worked long hours for the FBI.

Henry nodded in unison. Henry one of DC's leading Federal Prosecutors, was in a relationship with Laura, an artist friend from college whose friendship blossomed into a secure relationship shortly after they graduated, however they hadn't married although they had a son, David together. "Laura and the baby were already out for the count when I went to Aunt Pen's."

JJ smiled thinly in contentment. Proud that she and Aaron had raised three well rounded children who had managed to find seemingly perfect partners.

JJ felt her mind wander back to reality and could feel the blood drain from her face. Her thoughts soon turned to the fact that her husband wouldn't see their grandchildren grow up.

"Mom, are you okay?" Elena asked in concern, seeing the elderly woman's pale face.

JJ ran a hand through her perfectly pinned up hair. "I'm fine, just thinking."

"You're thinking about Dad?" Jack asked slowly, aware of everyone's tethered emotions.

The matriarch nodded once. "Have I ever told you the story of how I met your father?"

The three Hotchner's on the couch shared a knowingly look. Henry rolled his eyes similarly to the way his mom regularly did. "Mom, we all know how you met Dad. You both worked together for the BAU."

"Dad was your boss but after my mom died and Henry's dad went to work in Texas you got closer. I remember the family nights." Jack added.

Elena sighed. "Dad thought you were the most beautiful and kind person he ever met and knew from your first kiss that he had to marry you."

JJ smiled widely at her children's statements. "The first time me and your Dad met, he told me I needed to get the hell out of his face to which I told him he was a pompous arrogant jerk, who needed to take the stick, or whatever it was, out of his ass before I did it for him."

Elena, Henry and Jack exchange confused glances at their mom's revelation. "What!"

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who has taken the time to read so far.**

**I don't know how long I'm going to make this fic, but if you like the set up of it, let me know!**

...

_**Winter 2053: Hotchner residence**_

"That doesn't sound like you and Dad." Elena stated in confusion. "I don't think I've ever heard you two have an argument."

Jack chuckled quietly. "Yeah Mom, don't you prefer the silent treatment?"

JJ rolled her eyes at her son's assessment. "We had disagreements every so often, like every other married couple. But the first time we met, we found it difficult to be in the same room together."

Henry slouched down in his seat, cupping his glass in his hands not to spill any of the liquid. "Dad always made it sound as though you were both destined for each other."

"We were, it just took us eight and a half years to realise it." JJ smirked.

Elena frowned slightly at her mom's words. "So you both argued for eight years?"

JJ laughed solemnly. "No we became friends. The first few months of our friendship were tough. A lot of changes were happening but once we figured each other out, we respected and trusted one another."

"But it started with Dad telling you to get out of his face?" Henry raised his eyes widely.

**...**

_**16**__**th**__** February 2005: New York City, FBI Field Office**_

JJ leaned against her desk watching the six male agents in the conference room stare at the timeline on the white board.

"Did you hear what they want to do next?" Agent Farris, a red head woman from Ohio came to stand next to the silent blonde.

JJ looked towards her colleague and roommate. "What now?"

Farris leaned closer to the petite Pennsylvanian so no one else could hear. "They're arranging a press conference to be on the six o'clock news."

"They don't even have a Communications Coordinator." JJ scoffed.

Farris chuckled slowly. "But we do."

"They expect me to do their press conference?" The liaison pointed to herself in disbelief.

The red headed agent shrugged, relishing the chance to gossip. "Norman said they're writing a script."

"A press conference would surely only make things worse." JJ shook her head in annoyance.

Farris chuckled at her friends frown. "Well they don't seem to think so."

"They don't even want my input, they just want me to read whatever they're concocting?" JJ asked in frustration.

Farris looked over to the conference room door where the infamous Jason Gideon was talking to their supervisor, who was pointing over to them. "It looks like the boss is happy with their plan."

"Great." JJ muttered sarcastically as her supervisor beckoned her over to the large conference room.

SAC Walcott smiled thinly as he watched his blonde liaison stroll over towards him unenthused. "Agent Jareau have you met the Behavioural Analysis Unit yet?"

"Not formerly, no." JJ shook her head.

"This is Agent Gideon the team's Unit Chief." Gideon nodded in disinterest.

JJ smiled tightly before glancing at the rest of the room.

A red haired, stocky man was sitting around the table with a bearded greying man, an average looking blonde man and the youngest looking member of the team, an African-American man, who met the liaison's eyes and smirked. "How do you feel about getting your hands dirty pretty?"

"Morgan." A standing, tall dark haired man reprimanded sternly.

JJ brushed off the remark and met her supervisor's eye line before looking back at the tall man. "Is there something I can help with?"

"I'm Agent Hotchner," Hotch stepped forward and extended his hand which she took professionally. "We need a press conference setting up for the six o'clock news."

JJ raised her eyes. "That's very short notice."

"Can it be done?" Gideon asked.

JJ nodded once. "Of course."

"Good, get it done." Gideon moved his colleague's attention to a document in his hand leaving JJ and her boss hovering in the background.

JJ rolled her eyes, stepping forward to regain their attention. "Just one thing Agent Gideon, do you really think a press conference is the best thing for your case right now?"

Hotch met his five other unnamed colleagues eyes before explaining. "We need to draw the UNSUB out."

"UNSUB?" Walcott asked in confusion.

Gideon smirked slightly. "Unknown Subject."

"You're 'UNSUB' is going to go on a killing spree if he or she feels threatened." JJ stated confidently.

Hotch and Gideon shared a look. Hotch stepped forward towards the blonde. "Are you going to set up the press conference or will I have to bring someone else in?"

"I'll set the conference up, but I don't have to agree with your assessment Agent Hotchner." JJ rebuked before turning to leave the room.

Hotch cleared his throat stopping the blonde from leaving. "Oh Agent..?"

"Jareau." JJ took a deep breath.

Hotchner handed over a piece of paper instructionally. "We would appreciate if you could read this statement for us at the press conference?"

JJ scanned the paper and frowned. "You really want to piss this guy off."

Seeing the six profilers turn back towards the white board, JJ turned on her heels and left the room in annoyance.

Sure enough, two hours after the press conference four people were found dead on a street and up to twenty more people injured after an average looking man had opened fire on a queue at a bus stop.

JJ looked around as the forensic team went to work.

In the middle of the taped off road, three of the BAU agents; Gideon, Hotchner and Morgan, were huddled together talking.

When JJ got close enough, she could hear the youngest member talking. "The subway is the next block over, my guess he did this on foot."

"Excuse me Agents." JJ interrupted the group curtly. "How is this fitting in with your plan?"

Gideon smiled thinly at the new presence. "Agent, thank you for your help with the press conference..."

"Four people are dead and many more are injured. The press conference only made things worse." JJ retorted quickly.

Gideon nodded to Hotch who took hold of JJ's arm and led her towards the crime scene tape. "Agent Jareau, I understand that this is difficult but..."

The media liaison shrugged out of his hold and stared back angrily. "I wouldn't say difficult Agent Hotchner, I'd say this was avoidable."

"Maybe so, but we learnt a lot about this UNSUB's behaviour." Hotch concluded stoically.

JJ scoffed and shook her head. "These people really had to die?"

"Agent Jareau, I need you to remain professional and get another press conference together." The profiler stated formerly.

JJ felt her body tense. "If my supervisor asks me to set up another press conference I'll do so on my terms."

"My whole team out rank you agent, I want a press conference set up here so..." Hotch was cut off by the fuming blonde.

JJ scoffed harshly. "So you can play off people's emotions. A twelve year old boy has died."

Hotch took a deep breath and sighed. "And it's tragic but we all have our jobs to do and I think you're in no place to argue with us right now."

"How can you be so indifferent?" JJ asked in disbelief.

Hotch stiffened at her accusative eyes. "Agent, now would be the time to get out of my face and do your damn job."

"You really are a pompous arrogant jerk. Maybe you should take that stick out of your ass and get some morality, or would you like me to do it for?" JJ kept her voice level but her eyes stared into his blank hazel eyes in venom.

Hotch took a step back and set his jaw. "Excuse me?"

"Do you care that these are people with families and loved ones or are you so focused on thinking in the mind frame of your UNSUB that you just see more useful data lying in front of you?" JJ accused bluntly.

Hotch frowned menacingly. "I suggest you get on with your job before I get you removed from the case."

"Yes sir." JJ turned suddenly and left the crime scene.

**...**

_**Winter 2053: Hotchner residence**_

Jack dragged JJ out of her storytelling with a small scoff. "No way Dad said all of that!"

"Jack, your Dad was always a very different person at work." JJ shrugged knowingly. "What I didn't know back then was he'd just found out he was going to be dad for the first time and the death of that twelve year old had thrown him through a loop and there was me telling him it was his fault."

"So did you do the press conference?" Henry asked in intrigue.

JJ nodded hesitantly. "I did, however I may have ignored the script Gideon gave me."

"Gideon was the guy that lost it, wasn't he?" Henry queried.

"Yes." JJ sighed in heartfelt. "I think the last time the whole team saw Jason Gideon was at your Uncle Dave's funeral."

Elena sat forward in her seat in curiosity. "So what happened after the press conference?"

"Your Dad took me to the side and reprimanded me. He told me I could have wrecked their entire investigation." JJ replied reminiscently.

Elena raised her eye questioningly. "Did you?"

JJ giggled at the child like expressions on her children's faces. "Of course not, the UNSUB got in touch with my field office and the team arrested him."

"So how did you end up in the BAU if you'd got on Dad's bad side?" Jack asked in hope of more information about the past.

...

**Thanks for reviewing; HansonFanGermany, ReadingRed, Daisyangel, mindspsychoaddict, cmlover, angry penguin, Andi, deeda, Flames101 and mummacass!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who is taking the time to read, sorry for the long break.**

**As always, let me know what you think!**

...

_**Winter 2053: Hotchner residence**_

JJ took a sip of scotch, the taste something she could never bare until after her pregnancy with Elena, nearly forty years earlier.

The taste of the smooth liquid had become a comfort over the last ten days. It reminded her of simple times, when she and Aaron would be curled up on the couch together.

As she watched her three beautiful children get comfortable on the couch, JJ tucked herself further into her husband's arm chair grateful for the long life they had together.

Aaron Hotchner was 91 years old when he died peacefully in his sleep, a small comfort that the love of her life hadn't suffered in his final years.

The night he died, the couple had sat on the couch, where their children were now sitting, and they had talked about how good their lives had been together.

JJ believed that her partner of forty years knew somehow that he wouldn't wake up and the kiss he gave her before they went to bed was his goodbye.

Now, JJ mused, she had god knows how many years to go without him.

_The downside of marrying an older man_, the former profiler chided in her mind.

"Mom?" Jack prompted worryingly. "How did you end up in the BAU?"

JJ tilted her head slightly to the side. "That's a long complicated story and it's getting late. Don't you three want to go to bed?"

"I don't think I could sleep. Not tonight." Elena replied solemnly, the whole house reminding her of her absent father.

Jack raised his arm for his sister, so she could find some comfort in a hug. "Me neither."

Henry nodded in agreement. "Unless you want to get to bed, I would like to know how you ended up in Quantico."

JJ smiled warmly. "It was so long ago now..."

...

_**7**__**th**__** March 2005:**__**New York City, FBI Field Office**_

JJ bit into her apple as she scanned the press requests that had been slowly piling up on her desk by passing agents when the phone began to ring.

On the second ring, JJ had the apple in the bin and the phone to her ear. "Jareau."

"Agent Jareau, erm this is Agent Hotchner, from the BAU." The voice growled lowly.

JJ frowned in surprise of the unexpected caller. "We worked a case with your unit last month."

"Yes, we did." He replied quickly.

After a few moments of silence, JJ continued the conversation. "Can I help you with something?"

"How quickly can you get to Boston?" The profiler asked hesitantly.

JJ looked around the office for some kind of reassuring back-up. "Boston?"

"I've just got off the phone with your supervisor, Agent Walcott. I need you to come to Boston, but he wants the decision to be yours. I wouldn't call but we need help up here." Hotch expanded vaguely.

JJ bit her lower lip, he sounded desperate but she couldn't shake the memory of the last time they had worked together. "Agent Hotchner, with all due respect, I'm not sure our work ethics mesh harmonically."

Hotch inhaled deeply before speaking. "Agent Jareau, I have several dead colleagues and the press are hammering us. I'm sure if you turn on CNN you'd see what pressure we're under. I know we didn't get off to the best start but you are very good at your job and I need the best."

"I'm sorry about your colleagues, sir." JJ stated apologetically.

"Thank you. Is there any way you could come to Boston?" He asked hopefully.

There was a slight pause as JJ looked over the work on her desk with a wary eye. "I'll go and talk to Walcott and I'll be on the next flight up there."

"Thank you." The profiler sighed gratefully before giving the blonde liaison his location and hanging up.

Collecting herself, JJ talked to her supervisor and retrieved her go bag before getting to the airport in time for a departing plane up to Boston.

Once she reached the chaotic police station, JJ began working to calm the press and rebuild a case for the prosecutors against Adrian Bale, a bomber who had killed SWAT and federal agents and injured many more.

The press had got hold of the fact that legendary profiler Jason Gideon was acting as a negotiator and had begun ripping the integrity of the BAU to shreds.

By the time JJ looked up from her desk, after she had dealt with the most immediate calls and press statements, the blonde judged by the hazy light outside and the empty bullpen, it was the early hours of the morning.

Standing to stretch her legs, the sight of Aaron Hotchner, someone she hadn't seen since a few months ago, sitting slouched on a couch in the kitchenette caused the liaison to pause.

"Sir, are you okay?" JJ asked quietly, realising he was unaware of her presence.

Hotch looked up with wide eyes. "Agent Jareau, what are you still doing here?"

"I didn't notice everyone else leave." JJ replied dryly. "But the morning papers should be in soon. I might as well hang around till then."

"Oh." Hotch blinked several times, the weight of the last few days weighed on his shoulders and distressed appearance.

JJ tilted her head slightly to the side. "Are you okay?"

"I've just got back from the hospital. Agent Monroe didn't make it out of surgery. The death toll is now up to six." Hotch informed the standing blonde while scrubbing his face.

"I'm sorry." JJ looked down apologetically. "How is Agent Gideon?"

Hotch shook his head slowly. "Not good. Physically he's fine but..."

JJ turned slightly not wanting to make the air between them uncomfortable instead she moved closer to the bench to pour them both a cup of bitter coffee. "Do you take milk and sugar?"

"I'll have it black, thanks." Hotch said as he stood from the couch.

JJ passed over the cup and smiled thinly. "So, are you the new Unit Chief?"

"The Section Chief asked me to take the role but it's not concrete." Hotch shrugged his heavy shoulders and sighed. "This is not really how I would have liked to have been promoted."

JJ leaned against the counter as they hovered in the kitchenette. "It takes a good leader to act quickly in a dire situation and make the right decisions."

"I think my only right decision today was bringing you up here." Hotch smiled gratefully. "Thank you for coming, I don't know what we would have done..."

JJ waved him to stop. "Don't bother, it's my job."

"No it's not, you didn't have to come. Especially after the way I acted the last time we worked together." Hotch stated knowingly.

JJ chuckled softly. "You were a bit of an ass."

Hotch laughed lowly. "Yeah I was."

They met each other eyes in silent knowledge of their last encounter. Hotch broke the connection first, sipping the thick, bitter liquid slowly. "Agent Jareau, my team back at Quantico is going to face a difficult transitional period after this case. I was hoping you'd consider joining our unit as Communication Coordinator."

"What?" JJ stared at him in disbelief.

Hotch placed the coffee cup down onto the counter. "I've seen how you reacted when you got here. You got straight to work and you've done nothing but protect my colleagues, and the unit as a whole, while working in a difficult environment. I can make some arrangements for you to join us in Virginia."

JJ gripped her cup tighter, unsure how to answer. "I've only been in the Bureau for the last two years and your division has never even had the need for someone in my field. The BAU requires someone with more experience and..."

"I want you to come and work with us. I've seen enough of your talents to know you'd be a valuable asset and this case has made it clear that the press are going to be a significant factor in future cases. I want to be able to have someone with us that can handle the distraction of the media, something that could cost us more lives." Hotch interrupted quickly.

JJ inhaled deeply, her mind racing over the new prospect. "I already have a job in New York. It's a great position."

"With all due respect Agent Jareau, the BAU is one of the most elite units within the Bureau. You're progress would only be benefited by joining our team." Hotch stated confidently.

"JJ." The blonde whispered hesitantly.

Hotch raised his eye at the blonde's soft whisper. "Hmm?"

"It's JJ. My name is Jennifer Jareau, most people call me JJ." She informed the stoic profiler with a small smile.

Hotch nodded once, thankful for the friendly gesture. "Everyone in the BAU calls me Hotch."

"Well Hotch, I'd be honoured to come and work for your unit." JJ smiled warmly as the pair eased into a comfortable silence.

Hotch raised his eyes suspiciously, unsure why he felt uneasy by her U-turn. "Really?"

"You're right, the BAU is one of most elite units in the Bureau. I'd be honoured to work with you and your team." JJ shrugged with a small smile.

Hotch cleared his throat after the hot liquid burnt all of the way down. "Yes, well good. I'm glad."

JJ smirked at his obvious uncertainty. "And if anything, you need someone who can talk to locals. Speaking from experience your team is a little rough around the edges when it comes to dealing with... people."

"I'll take that criticism and try to rectify it." Hotch nodded slowly.

JJ smiled warmly. "I'll be happy to help."

"Well okay then." Hotch took another sip of the hot liquid and winced. "We should go and get some proper coffee."

...

_**Winter 2053: Hotchner residence**_

Elena smiled at her elderly mother's faraway look. "So you both made up?"

"Well I joined the BAU." JJ answered with amused eyes, not remembering the last time her children were interested in talking about the past.

Jack finished his drink and looked into the empty heavy, glass. "Things just became good between you and Dad?"

"We didn't always agree on things but by the time Uncle Spence joined the team a few months later and Gideon rejoined we were in an amicable routine." The pensioner explained softly.

Henry leaned forwards and refilled the scotch glasses. "Were you always in love with Dad?"

...

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed over the last few chapters! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimed!**

**The flashback in this chapter is supposed to be sometime after the second episode of season 3 but before Rossi joined the team.**

**Let me know what you think!**

...

_**Winter 2053: Hotchner residence**_

JJ's gaze landed on the row of pictures that scattered the top of the mantle over the grand fireplace. Her focus was on the picture of Aaron's arms around her waist as they danced during their wedding reception.

Standing from her chair, the former agent picked up the frame, ignoring the concerned looks of her three children as she remained silent while retaking her seat and outlining her husband's face with her finger on the photo.

"Mom, if this is too hard we can talk about something else." Henry said comfortingly.

JJ shook her head, keeping her eyes on her husband's loving eyes in the photo. "I always respected your dad as a colleague but for a long time, all he was... was just my boss."

"What changed?" Elena asked drying her eyes as a few tears fell in the memory of her father.

JJ smiled thinly, catching her daughter's solemn expression. "There wasn't one particular thing that changed and altered our lives together. Our relationship just evolved."

"Did anything ever happen between you and Dad, when my mom was around?" Jack asked wearily.

JJ looked between her two son's knowing there were some residual questions about their other parents. "Nothing ever happened between me and your dad until we were both single and at a stage in our lives when we needed each other."

"Did my mom like you?" Jack asked curiously.

JJ met her eldest son's eyes warmly. Over the years, JJ was aware that Jack and Aaron had many conversations about Hailey and her death but the seventy six year old also knew she wasn't supposed to know anything about those talks between father and son, due to Jack's protectiveness of his step mom.

"Well, Hailey and I were always civil to each other." JJ answered diplomatically.

Jack raised his eyes in amusement at his mom's carefully chosen words. "You were civil?"

"You've got to understand that from your mom's point of view I was the woman who was calling your dad at random hours to bring him into work and keeping him away from home." JJ explained knowingly.

Jack's forehead creased slightly. "She blamed you for Dad being a workaholic?"

"I wouldn't say that." JJ tilted her head as she looked into Jack's hazel eyes, so similar to his fathers.

...

_**9**__**th**__** October 2007: Quantico, Virginia. FBI; Behavioural Analysis Unit**_

JJ looked over the last file of the evening, unsure whether or not to just take it home. It was already ten at night and she had to be in work early the next day for a Saturday communications meeting.

As she stood to organise her briefcase, her cell phone buzzing on the desk made the blonde freeze. JJ had been having frequent chats with Detective LaMontagne from New Orleans and had even met up with him a few times, but she was unsure whether the relationship had any foundations to carry on.

Long distant relationships never worked out in her mind, but the loneliness that came with working with the BAU was something she was trying to overcome ever since Reid had been kidnapped and that dangerous reality of her job had JJ reconsidering her life.

Seeing the ID wasn't the persistent southern cop, the liaison frowned. "Jareau."

"JJ, its Hailey Hotchner." The caller stated formerly.

"Mrs Hotchner, is everything okay?" JJ asked in confusion of the reason of the call.

Hailey's angry breathing echoed loudly down the phone. "Are you back from your case, yet?"

"Yes, we got back this afternoon." JJ replied quickly, still not understanding what was going on.

There was a slight pause before Hailey spoke again. "Is Aaron okay?"

"As far as I'm aware he's fine." JJ reassured.

The Unit Chief's spouse went quiet once more. "I tried calling his cell but he didn't answer, is he still at work?"

JJ looked out of her window into the dimly lit corridor. "I'm not sure Ma'am, I thought I was the only one here but I can have a check for you."

"No, don't bother. When you see him next will you please tell him that I'm taking Jack to my mother's for the week and I'll call when we get back to my sister's house?" Hailey informed the blonde liaison not bothering to say goodbye before she hung up.

JJ looked down at her cell phone and disconnected the call. Picking up several files, the agent walked hesitantly down the quiet corridor. Seeing the light on in the team leader's office the communication coordinator took a reassuring breath before walking up the few steps to the open door.

JJ met Hotch's dark, tired eyes as she walked into his office, with files clutched tightly to her chest. "Hotch, what are you doing in here?"

"It's my office." Hotch replied dryly. His tie had been removed as had his jacket. The top two buttons of his shirt was undone and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows as he was in full concentration mode, surrounded by case files and books.

JJ leant her hip against one of the guest seats and sighed. "Hotch, its ten o'clock on Friday night."

"So what are you doing here?" Hotch asked in a frown.

"I'm usually here." JJ countered quickly. "I have no life."

Hotch smiled thinly at her frankness. "I just need to get these finished up."

JJ looked down at the mountain of paperwork before looking over to the couch at the back of the room, where a pillow and blanket was laid out. "Hailey called me."

"She shouldn't have done that." Hotch mumbled, scrubbing his face tiredly.

JJ bit her lower lip, seeing her boss's uncomfortable behaviour. "It's no problem. She couldn't get hold of you."

"My cell battery is acting up... What did she want?" Hotch asked gruffly.

"She's taking Jack to her mom's for the week." JJ answered quickly.

Hotch met her eyes in annoyance and began to shake his head. "She can't just..."

"Hotch, are you okay?" JJ questioned in concern but clearly see the answer was etched into the creases and dark circles around the older man's eyes.

"Hailey took Jack and moved out." He revealed in a whisper. JJ tilted her head apologetically but was cut off from replying by his pointed stare. "We'll work things out."

"I hope you do." JJ stated softly.

Hotch rested his head on the back of his chair. "She just needs time. Work has been crazily busy ever since Jason left and the cases seem to be more frequent. Once we get more manpower and I can get home for dinner, I'm sure she'll come around."

JJ watched Hotch's eyes close briefly as he said words he didn't believe to be true. "Hotch are you sleeping in the office?"

"I'm renting an apartment. I just stay here sometimes when work is chaotic." Hotch spoke disappointedly.

JJ nodded slowly. "And Hailey and Jack are at her sisters?"

"Yeah."

JJ sat down in the vacant seat. "How long have they been there?"

Hotch shrugged his tense shoulders slightly. "A few weeks, I guess, since I came back off suspension."

Their eyes met as a comfortable silence overtook the pair. Hotch sighed quietly, feeling suddenly exposed under JJ's warm gaze. "Hailey and I are over aren't we?"

"Not necessarily. Did she say why she wanted to leave?" JJ pressed, unsure where the professional line was in this particular conversation.

"It's the BAU curse, the long random hours and the dark substance of cases have appeared to have changed me and our relationship." Hotch groaned lowly.

JJ bit her lower lip beneath her teeth. "I'm so sorry Hotch."

"I shouldn't be talking to you about this." The tense profiler stated abruptly.

JJ tightened the files closer to her chest. "I'm here if you need to talk."

"I have to get these done." Hotch indicated to the paperwork on his desk.

JJ shook her head slowly. "It's time to go home, Hotch."

"But..."

"It's been a tough week. We're under staffed and you're right, work has been increasing steadily since Gideon took off. But if you don't get out of here now, you'll be here all weekend." JJ said softly, the silence of the entire office causing her to keep her tone low.

Hotch placed his hands onto his desk, his eyes shining in rejection. "I have no-one to go home too."

"I'm sorry, Hotch, I know it sucks. Hopefully you and Hailey will work things out. If you don't work here, it can be difficult to understand that we can't just leave our job here in the office, it's a part of us. This dark world consumes us and our relationships suffer because of it." JJ comforted weakly.

"So what do I do?" The Unit Chief pressed quietly.

The Pennsylvanian shrugged dejectedly. "You've got to fight for what you want, Hotch, but you can't change who you are in the process. If the BAU is that much of a problem, it's your choice whether or not to rectify it, but there's no point in hoping for the best without even doing anything about it."

"The team..." He began to interject but was cut off by JJ's sigh.

She tensed her shoulders and drew her lips into a thin line. "We're all adults Hotch. We're all professionals and we would support you no matter what you decided, not that I want to get rid of you or anything, but it's your life to live."

"I..."

"You should go home and get some sleep." JJ finished his sentence for him.

Hotch smiled thinly grateful for the change of topic. "You should get home too, JJ, it's late."

"I'm not going until you go." JJ stared back determinedly.

...

_**Winter 2053: Hotchner residence**_

"Dad really loved mom, didn't he?" Jack asked hesitantly.

JJ nodded sadly. "Of course he did. He always loved your mom, even after the divorce and her death."

"You didn't mind?" The elder sibling asked.

JJ shrugged as her gaze fell on the wedding picture once more. "I understood. Besides, your dad and I had a different type of marriage and I always knew he loved me."

"You cared for Dad back then otherwise you wouldn't have been so stubborn with him." Elena stated in analysis of the memory.

JJ nodded slowly. "Dad and I got a little closer as friends after the separation. We talked a lot more, not necessarily about our personal lives but he was spending a lot more time in the office the same as I was and we'd often talk after the rest of the team left for the night."

"Is that when you realised you loved him?" Henry asked quietly.

JJ sighed in heartfelt. "No. I realised we were getting closer as friends though. Not long after your Aunt Penelope got shot we started having longer talks and the odd drink together. I think once I caught on to the fact that we were developing a friendship, I distanced myself from him."

"Why?" Elena asked in confusion, never knowing any different from her parents being madly, and often annoying, in love.

"Our relationship was different back then. We weren't equals. He was my boss and I was trying to have a life away from the office. I met Will and I was always a commitment-phobe. I guess I consciously created space between us, because at the end of the day, he was my superior and a friendship could have been interpreted wrongly." JJ attempted to explain weakly.

"It sounds to me, like you gravitated towards my Dad so you didn't get too close to our Dad who you had feelings for." Henry analysed with a soft smirk.

JJ sighed. "Maybe, I don't know, but if I didn't I wouldn't have had you and that's something I would regret."

"What happened between you and Will?" Elena asked in curiosity. "Did you and Dad have an affair?"

"Elena!" JJ exclaimed in shock of her daughter's question.

Elena exchanged glances with her two smirking brothers before turning to her mom with wide eyes. "What, it's a genuine question."

...

**Hi, thanks for reading, hopefully there won't be such a long wait till the next chapter is up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who is taking the time to read, review and alert.**

**I really like writing this story, it's just slow going.**

**As always let me know what you think!**

...

_**Winter 2053: Hotchner residence**_

JJ stared at her defiant daughter in disbelief.

Elena had her complexion, no one could doubt the thirty nine year olds parentage, especially as she had the infamous Hotchner glare which she was now working to its full effect. "So what happened?"

"Dad and I did not have an affair." JJ stated bluntly.

"Are you sure?" Elena queried.

JJ chuckled softly. "We didn't have an affair, nothing physical ever happened between us until..."

"Eww!" Jack and Henry groaned. "God mom, spare us the details."

"I got asked the question." JJ countered with a small smirk.

Elena frowned at her mother's choice of words. "So you did have an affair?"

JJ tilted her head and sighed. "We started out during a very emotional time for us but no, our relationship just evolved from our friendship."

"It evolved while you were in committed relationship with my Dad?" Henry questioned.

The mom of three placed the photo frame in her hand onto the side table and raised her feet to the coffee table. "We had been over for a while. Will and I had an expiry date, son. We were never going to work out in the long run. We tried but we wanted different things."

"You wanted Dad?" Jack prompted.

JJ thought for a brief second. "No, I wanted a career, a family and a social life but you can't always have everything. In the end your Dad just came as an unexpected but special bonus."

"I know Will took the undercover job in Texas not long after you went back to the BAU when I was a toddler, and I know it was because he wanted things that you didn't at the time, but can you honestly say Dad hadn't anything to do with your split?" Henry asked with emotive hands.

"I don't know if I can answer that." JJ replied honestly.

Henry frowned. "Shouldn't you know by now?"

JJ chuckled dryly. "Let's just say, it's complicated."

..._** 23**__**rd**__** January 2010; Behavioural Analysis Unit, FBI headquarters, Quantico, Virginia.**_

The media liaison signed her signature at the bottom of the document and sighed in gratitude that the case was officially closed.

The case in Wisconsin, where teenagers were killing themselves after been manipulated by a sick bastard was no longer in their hands and the locals would be handling the court proceedings that followed every case.

JJ rubbed her forehead slowly with her fingers, thankful that she no longer had any duty to worry about what those families were going through, not that she wouldn't, the blonde had lived that life and was more than aware of the difficulties that those poor grieving families faced.

A small tap on the office door, dragged the agents attention to the doorway where her supervisor was watching her intensely. "Hey Hotch, is everything okay?" She glanced to her watch and grimaced. "It's late."

"So what are you still doing here?" The Unit Chief queried seriously as he stepped further into the room, grabbing one of the guest chairs to sit down.

JJ shrugged. "I got caught up in the paperwork, I guess. You?"

"I just got off the phone with a friend of mine in the Seattle Field office, he wanted me to look over a case that's landed on his desk." Hotch answered tiredly as he stretched his legs out in front of him and crossed his ankles.

JJ raised her eyes hesitantly. "Is it anything?"

"Nothing the locals can't handle now." Hotch closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That's good. I don't really fancy flying to the other side of the country." JJ mumbled whilst placing the document into the manila envelope.

Hotch scoffed dryly. "Tell me about it."

"Is it me or are we spending more and more time in this office after midnight lately?" JJ asked almost rhetorically, knowing the answer already.

"It's not you, I think we've been getting triple the amount of requests compared to this time last year." Hotch watched JJ organise her messy desk, her deep blue eyes, never quite meeting his curious gaze.

JJ chuckled quietly. "You profilers should really stop promoting our services at those conferences you're always jet-setting off too."

"You're begrudging me giving out your number to desperate detectives?" Hotch asked with a soft smirk.

JJ finally met the team leader's eyes with a deadpan expression. "Yes, especially when they ring me at four in the morning."

Hotch laughed and nodded. "I'll remember next time to put a time restraint on the business card."

"I'd appreciate that." JJ smiled coyly.

A comfortable silence fell between them as they sat in the dimly lit, windowless office. JJ dumped a pile of case files on the floor next to another large pile and straightened her back sorely.

Hotch inhaled deeply before breaking the silence. "I was thinking about what you said on the plane home from Wisconsin."

"You were?" JJ replied nonchalantly, not wanting to seem as nervous as she was about broaching the subject of her deceased sister again.

He nodded slowly before unfolding his ankles and leaning forwards. "The whole it gets easier thing, do you have a time scale for that?"

"No, not really." JJ shook her head. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just Jack. He's doing good during the day, but the nightmares are getting worse." Hotch explained.

JJ listened intently, her heartbreaking for the newly single father in front of her. "Kids are resilient, Hotch. Jack went through something incredibly traumatic and he's grieving the loss of her mother, there's going to be nightmares. But that little boy is so lucky to have you Hotch, you'll get through it together."

"Do you always have the right thing to say?" Hotch questioned with a warm smile.

"Only when it's needed." JJ retorted with a little giggle.

JJ leaned back in her seat behind the desk and watched he colleague struggle to find his words. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." She answered quickly.

Hotch shot her a glance which screamed, '_I don't believe you,' _before pushing further. "JJ."

"It's just... I don't often talk about my sister and this case..." JJ ran her fingers through her hair nervously.

Hotch nodded in understanding. "I'm here if you ever need to talk, JJ."

"I know Hotch, I'm not trying to be evasive, I just have never really talked about it." JJ admitted quietly.

Hotch frowned slightly. "You've never talked about what happened?"

JJ bit her lower lip before responding. "You've got to understand, where I lived everyone knew everyone else's business, everyone knew what happened. I grew up with the whispers and knowing looks. I didn't have to talk about it because everyone had already made their minds up about my sister, our family and me."

"That must have been tough." Hotch stated in heartfelt.

The younger agent shrugged. "You get used to it."

"You don't talk about it with your family?" Hotch asked curiously, not wanting to seem pushy.

JJ laughed sombrely. "That would insinuate that talking to one another about actual feelings actually occurs in my family."

"I always assumed you were close to your family." Hotch retorted bemusedly. "You seem the most normal out of all of us."

JJ's smile faltered slightly. "I should take that as a compliment, I suppose."

Hotch's face remained neutral as he continued. "I suppose you can if you want. It's not a very good compliment."

"I'll take what I can." JJ chuckled.

Hotch tiled his head to the side apologetically. "I'm sorry you're not close to your family."

"I talk to my aunt every couple of days. I see my little brother as often as I can and my mom calls every few weeks. It's not as if I'm estranged, we just don't necessarily do things families are supposed to like holidays, or love unconditionally." JJ tensed uncomfortably.

"What about your dad?" Hotch prompted hesitantly.

"He doesn't really talk to me. Suicide has a way of dividing a family, and in our case it tore us apart." JJ added detachedly.

Hotch raised an eye. "So it's been like this since you were eleven."

"More or less." JJ nodded slowly.

Hotch pressed his lips tightly together and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Like I said, it gets easier. I miss my sister, I wonder what my life would be like now if she were still here. I would have liked her to have met my son and I would have loved to have been an aunt to her kids if she had any. I think about how our family wouldn't have had to suffer if she hadn't..." JJ took a sharp breath before continuing. "But I can't change the past. I can't make the pain of losing her go away and I can't force my family together again but I have Henry to think about and I have a life to get on with and not having my sister here sucks, but I know it wasn't my fault that I couldn't stop her, I know it wasn't my fault that I wasn't enough for her."

"Do you honestly believe that? You think you weren't enough?" Hotch asked in surprise.

JJ placed her palms on the cool desk and paused momentarily. "I believe that she had a choice and I was angry at her and myself for a long time for not being able to do anything about it. I know now she didn't hate me. She would have wanted me to have a life. I owe it to her to have a good life."

"I blame myself." Hotch announced after a deathly silence overtook the room.

JJ gulped quietly and nodded once. "I know you do. That's something you're going to have to come to terms with, because I can't tell you that you're wrong, even though you are, but you have to believe that yourself. You're not to blame for Haley's death."

"I didn't get there in time." Hotch looked down at his hands in remorse.

"We don't always get there in time. We can't save everyone. But Hotch, you got there in time to save Jack. You got there and you ended it." JJ stated adamantly.

Hotch raised an eyebrow as he spoke. "Life really sucks sometimes doesn't it?"

"Totally." JJ nodded in agreement.

...

_**Winter 2053, Hotchner residence.**_

Elena frowned softly. "That didn't really answer my question."

"Your Dad and I had the time of friendship where we could talk to each other. We trusted each other and that paved a foundation for our future relationship."

"You didn't have that type of friendship with Will?" Jack asked curiously.

The elderly woman shook her head slowly. "Will and I were never really friends. We dated and had a serious relationship but what failed us was that we never really got to know each other on the level, your dad and I did, for the simple reason that we were friends for a really long time."

"And Dad was your soul mate." Elena concluded.

Henry pulled a face. "You really believe in soul mates?"

"You don't?" His sister queried.

Henry shrugged. "I think Mom and Dad grew close after a few shitty years and worked hard to make a life for themselves and us, I don't think soul mates or fate has any impact."

"You're such a killjoy, older brother." Elena rolled her eyes towards her mother who was stifling a chuckle.

Henry hushed his sister and groaned. "Mom, you have to admit that there were difficult times."

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimed!**

**Let me know what you think!**

...

_**Winter 2053: Hotchner residence**_

"Of course there were difficult times." JJ replied to her strong willed son. "Luckily we had each other and the team to get through them."

Elena looked at her two older brothers and sighed impatiently. "I can't remember the family ever going through anything as bad as you're all making it out to be... Until Uncle Dave, and now Dad, I guess."

JJ wiped a tear from her cheek and spoke softly. "We've been fortunate, for a long time now but we always did our best to keep you kids away from the bad stuff."

"Like my Mom. I know the lengths everyone went too, to distract me and to give me and Dad a proper family." Jack stated with a small smile.

JJ nodded in remembrance. "The whole BAU family, have faced a lot over the years, but somehow we made it to the other side unscathed and I had the chance to have a safe and happy family for the last forty odd years."

...

_**3**__**rd**__** March 2011; Alexandria, Maryland**_

JJ sat on her couch deciphering a classified document she was given that afternoon. Military terms were still relatively new to the blonde even though she'd been with the DOD for the last six months and had worked on dozens of similar cases.

She thought the FBI used plenty of anagrams and unique specialist terms, the Pennsylvanian mused, that the military took it to a whole new level.

Taking a sip of wine as she discovered the ins and outs of DARPA, JJ jumped at the soft knock at the front door.

Frowning, she glanced at the clock on the wall as she stood. It was after eleven and other than Henry, who was fast asleep upstairs, the paranoid former agent was in the house alone.

Tentatively walking down her hallway, JJ checked the peephole before placing the key in the lock. "Hotch?"

JJ stepped back as the Unit Chief of the BAU met her eyes once the door was opened. "I know it's late."

"Is everything okay?" The blonde ushered the shivering man into her warm home and led him into the living room.

Hotch looked around the busy room and froze. "Are you moving?"

"Will and I are... taking some time a part." JJ answered quietly, noting his gaze on the pile of boxes in the corner of the room.

Hotch closed his eyes briefly. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay, I haven't told anyone else yet, I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything." JJ stated softly, knowing Hotch would realise she was talking about Garcia.

Hotch nodded once. "Of course."

JJ smiled thinly, aware that they were both hovering awkwardly. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No, thank you." Hotch shook his head.

JJ bit her lower lip before gesturing to the couch. They both sat side by side in silence. JJ pulled her legs up so they were underneath her body as she watched Hotch's tired profile. "So what brings you over here at eleven o'clock at night?"

He ran his hand over his head. "Erm..."

"Hotch, are you sure you're okay?" JJ placed her hand on the profiler's arm in concern.

He leaned back on the couch, placing his hand over JJ's hand that was still on his arm. "I talked to the team today, about Prentiss."

JJ widened her eyes in shock at his admission. "What?"

"No, I didn't tell them anything, I just wanted to know how they're doing..." Hotch shook his head slowly. "I wanted to see if they suspect anything."

"Do they?" JJ asked worryingly.

The experienced profiler sighed dejectedly. "No. They're all angry and upset."

"They're going to be." JJ tilted her head in understanding.

"I know."

JJ watched her former colleague closely, seeing the stress in his slouched shoulders. "How are you doing?"

He straightened his back suddenly, the tension flowing though his body becoming contagious as JJ mirrored his posture. "I'm content in the knowledge that we had to do what we did. By hiding the truth about Prentiss we're protecting everyone."

JJ bit her lower lip beneath her teeth. "You don't have to rationalise it. You're allowed to feel..."

"Feel what? Guilty." Hotch scoffed.

JJ shrugged her shoulders while reaching for her glass of wine. "I feel guilty."

"You shouldn't." He met the blonde's tired eyes confidently.

JJ sipped her drink before placing the long stemmed glass back onto the table. "You're mad at Prentiss?"

"She should have come to one of us." The Unit Chief stated firmly.

The former BAU agent sighed, placing her hand onto the older man's shoulder. "Prentiss reasoned that the team would have been in more danger if she involved everyone. You don't have to agree with her but don't think we're not doing the same thing with not telling everyone that she's alive."

...

_**Winter 2053: Hotchner residence**_

Elena sat forward with wide eyes, interrupting her mom's story with a gasp. "Wait! You faked Aunt Em's death?"

JJ stared at her oblivious daughter with a frown. "Erm..."

"Why don't I know about this?" Elena looked between her mother and brothers accusingly.

Jack shrugged knowingly. "Everyone knows that Emily faked her death twice to get away from an Irish arms dealer."

"It's true sis, Aunt Emily's twice 'none death' is kind of common knowledge around here." Henry added in amusement of his little sister's shock.

"But..." Elena blinked a few times in uncertainty.

JJ sighed softly. "Your dad and I lied to the rest of the team to keep everyone safe. It also brought us closer together."

...

_**3**__**rd**__** March 2011; Alexandria, Maryland.**_

Hotch groaned in frustration picking up JJ's half full glass and downing the contents. "Why didn't she come to you? We all know you have a higher position in State now."

"She didn't want our help." JJ smirked as the usually composed agent slouched all the way down the couch so his neck almost disappeared.

Hotch shook his head in frustration. "But Prentiss got it anyway without her consent."

"Yeah, Em wasn't too happy about leaving her life behind again, but she understands and she's settled." JJ replied softly.

Hotch connected eye contact with the calm blonde. "How are you doing with everything?"

"I'm coping." JJ nodded solemnly.

Hotch raised his eyes in disbelief. "JJ."

"Work is taking its toll a little. Dealing with Prentiss was one of the easier tasks as of late. That less travel thing Strauss proposed when I was transferred was BS and Will is now living across town. We're trying to work it out but it's not really going well and on top of it all Henry has started to ask questions." JJ shrugged dejectedly.

Hotch closed his eyes at the look of defeat in the younger woman's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. How's Jack?" JJ asked swiftly changing the subject.

"He's doing well, I guess. It's his cousin's birthday tomorrow so they're having a sleepover." The single father answered with a soft smile.

The Pennsylvanian returned his smile warmly. "Is he excited?"

"He likes playing with the other kids..." Hotch's voice trailed off as he got lost in the warmness of the blonde's gaze.

JJ frowned at his sudden silence. "Hotch?"

"I miss you," The profiler started softly, "at work."

JJ smiled sincerely. "I miss you too."

"Dave and I were talking on the plane the other day, about getting you back." Hotch stated hesitantly.

JJ's eyes scrunched in surprise. "You have?"

"Maybe if you took some profiling classes..." Hotch was cut off by the shaking of the younger woman's head.

"No." JJ stated adamantly

Hotch moaned at her stubbornness. "It's an option JJ."

"I never wanted to be a profiler." JJ stated firmly, remembering the many conversations about the same topic, the pair had discussed over the years.

The profiler sat forward as the blonde moved off of the couch. "It would be easier to bring you back that way. I wouldn't have to use a chunk of the budget for communications..."

"Hotch, let's not talk about this anymore." JJ ran a hand through her hair and walked out of the room.

The tall agent followed the petite Pennsylvanian into the kitchen watching as she poured them both a glass of wine. "JJ, is it really a bad thing to become a profiler?"

JJ intense stare at Hotch softened as she began to talk. "I admire everything you and the team do. But being a Communication's Coordinator was my role. I loved my role and it was deemed unnecessary by the top brass."

Hotch shook his head in frustration. "You were always a vital part of the team, JJ, and I'm not sure how much longer the team can go on with not having a media liaison but in order to get you back I need to take a different approach. With Prentiss gone, we're down a profiler."

"Prentiss will come back eventually." JJ interrupted confidently.

The Unit Chief sighed knowingly. "She might not be able to. She did leave without giving notice and went rouge."

JJ inhaled deeply in realisation of her former supervisor's words. "Hotch..."

"Will you just think about taking the classes?" Hotch asked hopefully, thankful for the glass of wine she handed him with a small smile.

...

_**Winter 2053: Hotchner residence**_

"You didn't want to be a profiler?" Elena asked with a scowl.

JJ smirked at her youngest son's evident confusion. "For me, being a profiler meant giving up years of training and a job that I loved. Even though being the team's liaison was a tough job, it was worthwhile, and at the time I felt that being a profiler would mean I was letting a part of myself down by turning my back on my profession."

Elena huffed in annoyance. "Why am I the only one totally clueless about all of this?"

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimed!**

**Sorry for the delay, life is hectic.**

**Let me know what you think.**

...

_**Winter 2053: Hotchner residence**_

Lucy Hotchner, Jack's wife, wandered down the large staircase towards the sitting room where she could hear soft laughter.

It had been a tough day for everyone. Aaron Hotchner had been a good man and her husband's idol for his whole life.

Sure the father and son had some difficult times in their history, but for as long as Lucy had been a part of the Hotchner family; the patriarch had been nothing but a caring and loving father to his three kids and their spouses.

Aaron Hotchner was an even more affectionate grandfather, spoiling every single one of his seven grandchildren at every chance he was given, and his activeness around the young children had just added to the theory of his indestructibility, something that had been disproven ten days ago.

The former FBI agent had also been a doting husband, the love between JJ and Aaron was evident to anyone who had just a glimpse into their lives together, never mind someone who got to know them as a couple.

Walking into the softly lit living room, Lucy paused watching as Jack and Henry taunted their sister who was sitting the middle of them on the couch, while JJ laughed in the chair that was favoured by her late husband. "Hey what's going on down here?"

Jack turned slightly on his seat and smiled widely at his wife. "Mom's telling us some stories about her relationship with Dad, and Elena is having a hard time accepting that things happened before she was born."

Elena pouted. "You would think that someone would have told me Aunt Emily was a spy."

"She was profiling a terrorist, Elena." JJ intermitted knowingly before glancing at her daughter-in-law. "Lucy, why don't you grab a glass and sit down with us?"

Lucy nodded diligently, her chest warming at the tight knit family smiling happily in memory of their loved one. "So you didn't know about Emily and that arms dealer guy?"

Elena rolled her eyes at her sister-in-laws knowledge. "No, okay, nobody tells me anything!"

"Oh my poor baby sister." Henry pouted sarcastically before pouring some scotch into his brother's wife's glass.

Lucy sat on the floor in front of Jack, tightening her hand around her husband's leg as she got comfortable. "So what have I missed?"

"Mom and Dad faked Emily's death." Elena announced boldly.

The surgeon nodded and sipped her drink. "I can't remember, was that before or after Aaron was stabbed by that Foyet guy?"

"It was after, when I was transferred to DOD." JJ answered softly, happy to see Jack's eye light up due to his wife's appearance.

Lucy tilted her head onto Jack's knee. "I didn't know you worked for the DOD. I thought it was just a departmental transfer."

"I was there for about a year, give or take a few weeks." JJ replied.

"How did you get back to the BAU if you were transferred?" Lucy asked in confusion.

Jack ran his hand through his wife's short brown hair. "Mom became a profiler."

"Even though, she didn't actually want to be a profiler." Elena added quickly.

Henry scrunched his eyes together curiously. "Why did you become a profiler, if you didn't want to be one?"

"Your Uncle Dave came to me. We talked about how much the team had changed. He kind of guilt tripped me into taking the classes by using your Dad's position in the section chief's office as a bargaining tool." JJ explained.

Jack sat forward slightly to pass a pillow down to Laura. "Uncle Dave got you back to the BAU?"

"Your Dad, at this time, was acting as Section Chief of Quantico. He had a lot more work going on and a small budget to work with in the BAU." JJ continued reminiscently. "Your, Uncle Dave and I talked about how we could lessen Aaron and the team's workload and one way or another after the traumatic loss of our friend. Dave got into my head that coming back to the BAU was the only viable option. So I took the classes."

Elena smiled slightly. "And then you and Dad fell in love?"

"What is it with you and our parent's love for each other?" Jack queried in amusement as Elena's wistful expression.

Elena smirked. "I've never seen Mom and Dad not in love. It's weird to think they were just co-workers at one point."

Lucy nodded understandingly. "So how did you and Aaron fall in love? Wasn't he still your boss when you came back to the BAU?"

"When I came back to the BAU, things had changed. Not long after I returned, Emily came back too. Relationships within the team changed after that. There was less trust between some people and more between others." JJ's expression tensed somewhat as her memories flashed through her mind.

Henry leaned his head back on the top of the couch and smiled tiredly. "There was more trust between you and Dad?"

JJ nodded once. "It wasn't long before we became almost equals and I think that, more than anything else changed our friendship from being platonic to romantic."

...

_**15**__**th**__** October 2011: Behavioural Analysis Unit, Quantico, Virginia.**_

JJ re-read her last line of the profile she had been working on for the last three hours. The team needed to take this case, she'd had this feeling plenty of times before but now she always felt as though she was second guessing herself.

When she was a media liaison, these decisions came as second nature but things had changed and the team were still recovering after a tough eighteen months.

Now she was in training, again.

The actual profiling had come easily. After seven and a half years working with the best and she was bound to absorb some of the skills but she, and most of the team, had been surprised how much of a natural the blonde had been.

Hotch and Rossi had pushed the agent, who had returned a few months prior, into taking the exams early knowing she was ready, and it was only a matter of days until she found out if she passed or not.

JJ closed the file and looked around the empty bullpen. If she was a smug person she's have boosted about how confident she was about passing her exams, but exams had always been a strong point in the blondes education, the only reason she needed an athlete scholarship for college was her lack of finances.

Pushing her chair back, JJ stood and looked up at the brightly office at the top of the balcony stairs. Moving slowly, not to alert him off her presence, JJ paused at the door watching Hotch scribble away on a notepad.

Tensing at the sensation of a familiar presence, the Unit Chief stopped writing and looked up. "Hey."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." JJ smiled warmly.

"You haven't. I'm just trying to get this review finished." Hotch returned the blonde's smile with a small grin as he watched her sway awkwardly in the doorway. "Do you need me for something?"

JJ shook her head slowly. "No, I just noticed the light."

"Are you off home?" Hotch asked as he glanced down into the empty bullpen.

JJ tilted her head to the side and sighed as she looked down at the folder in her hand. "Actually, have you got a minute?"

"Of course." Hotch pointed to the seat next to his desk and waited for her to sit before continuing. "What's up?"

JJ handed over the case file in her hand. "I know it's not my place anymore, but twelve men have outright disappeared in Morrison County, Minnesota over the span of three weeks."

"Twelve?" Hotch's eyes widened at the number.

JJ nodded and took a reassuring breath before speaking. "I think we should take the case. There's a strong reason to believe that..."

"Okay, we'll brief the team tomorrow." The supervisor placed the file down onto his desk as he spoke.

JJ frowned unsurely. "You're not going to look it over first?"

"I trust your judgements, JJ. I have done for the last eight years." Hotch replied softly.

JJ smiled and nodded once. "Okay then. I'll let them know we're coming and I'll prepare for the briefing."

"Just like old times." Hotch stated with a smirk.

JJ chuckled quietly. "Yeah I guess."

"I'm actually glad you stopped by I wanted to speak to you at some point today but this work got the better of me." Hotch said vaguely.

JJ straightened slightly in her chair. "Is everything okay?"

"Dylan McFarland came to see me today." Hotch started slowly attempting to gage his colleague's reactions when he mentioned the FBI Academy's main profiling lecturer's name.

JJ nodded slowly. "What did he want?"

"I just wanted you to know that I wouldn't have put you in for early exams if I didn't think you were ready. You excelled in your assigned case selections." Hotch added.

JJ stared at the supervisor pointedly. "Hotch, what did McFarland say?"

"You aced everything over there. McFarland wanted me to know that he hasn't worked with an agent of your calibre in a very long time." The supervisor grinned in satisfaction.

JJ's eyes widened at Hotch's words. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Hotch frowned as the blonde remained staring forward. "I thought you'd be happier."

JJ inhaled deeply and forced a smile onto her face. "I am happy, it's just a shock."

"You didn't think you'd pass?" Hotch asked with a raised eye.

JJ shook her head. "No, I knew I passed... it's just, I don't know... I'm sort of in shock. I'm a fully fledged profiler now."

"Well, I'm proud of you." Hotch responded sincerely.

JJ smiled widely. "Thanks Hotch. That means a lot to me."

The room was soon enveloped in a comfortable silence as the pair sat watching each other with tired eyes.

Hotch cleared his throat after a few quiet seconds ticked by. "Have you got Henry tonight?"

"Will's taken him to visit some of his cousins in Louisiana." JJ smiled thinly. "So, I've got an empty house till Thursday."

Another minute passed before Hotch looked down at his hands sheepishly. "Do you want to grab a celebratory drink?"

JJ chuckled slightly before nodding. "Sure, I'll go and get my things, meet you at the elevator in a few minutes?"

"Great." Hotch nodded in agreement, waiting until JJ had left the room before looking back down at the mountain of paper work on the desk.

...

_**Winter 2053: Hotchner residence**_

"Aaron asked you out?" Lucy asked with a smirk.

JJ shrugged with a loving smile on her lips. "I didn't realise it at the time. I don't think he did either. We had no reason to think of it like that, we were friends and I was with Will."

"So what happened?" Elena pressed with a childlike smirk.

"We got five minutes down the road then we got called back into the office and we were away for the rest of the week in Minnesota." JJ tilted her head, resting it on the back of the armchair.

Jack chuckled as his mom rolled her eyes. "Did you go for a drink when you got back?"

"No, somebody got chicken pox." JJ glared at her eldest son in amusement.

Everyone laughed at Jack's bashful expression. "Hey blame Troy Uswald, he came to school with the pox."

"It doesn't matter anyway. At the end of the day, Dad and I realised our feelings for one another and we didn't need the alcohol to act on it." JJ shrugged with a small smile on her lips.

Henry scowled in disgust. "I'm starting to feel a little uncomfortable about the direction this is going in."

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimed!**

**Notice - I wrote this fic, I think before season 7 even aired so there's going to be some differences from that season, such as the fact that Will and JJ don't get married and Beth is just a fling etc.**

**Let me know what you think!**

...

_**Winter, 2053; Hotchner Residence**_

JJ blinked a few times to stop the uncontrollable tears falling that had built up in her eyes, before catching Henry's eye line and couldn't help but chuckle at her youngest son's queasy expression. "Don't worry sweetie, nothing happened between me and your Dad for a good few years after I returned to the BAU and there's no chance in hell that I'm going to go into detail."

"What took so long for you two to get together?" Elena questioned in interest.

JJ smiled faintly. "We were way too professional. Besides, when Will and I broke up, I was transitioning into a new chapter of my life and your Dad was busy gaining the attention of many other women."

"My Dad was with other women?" Jack gawped in disbelief.

JJ chuckled softly understanding her eldest son's surprise. "None of them made it too weekly family film nights with you and your Dad."

"You did." Jack replied quickly.

JJ contemplated for a moment before responding. "You already knew me."

"You were someone special to Dad." Lucy concluded. "He knew what you both had was going to last and that Jack and Henry needed the both of you to be in their lives."

"I like that version better." The grey haired woman stated with a soft, warm smile.

"When did you know Dad was someone special?" Elena asked, keeping her voice low to match the calm mood that had engulfed the room.

"I always knew he was special. I never opened up to anyone else as much as I did with him."

...

_**16**__**th**__** June 2012; BAU Jet, over Western Ohio.**_

"So Will and JJ are over?" Morgan whispered a little too loudly to Prentiss who sat across the table to him on the plane.

The brunette profile glanced to the back of the jet where JJ was taking her time to make herself a coffee. "That's what Garcia said."

"But the engagement?" Reid questioned in shock of the sudden news.

"I don't know what happened there. I don't think JJ really knows herself." Prentiss answered truthfully.

Morgan's eyebrows rose curiously. "Who broke up with whom?"

"I don't know." The ambassador's daughter tilted her head onto the cushioned back of her seat and shrugged her shoulders.

The Chicago native leaned forwards. "Is Will staying in DC?"

"Garcia said something about him taking some job down south somewhere." Prentiss revealed to a collective gasp.

"What about Henry?" Reid questioned in concern.

Prentiss mouthed, "_I don't know."_

Rossi looked over the top of the file that was in his hand and joined in the conversation. "She seems fine."

"It's JJ, she always seems fine." Prentiss countered coolly.

"Should we say something?" Reid asked unsurely.

Morgan shook his head adamantly. "No way kid, JJ's a hellova lot more private than the rest of us and that's saying something. It's just asking for trouble if one of us says anything."

"We should get back to the case at hand." Hotch said firmly after keeping out of the conversation as he leaned against the chair opposite the table.

The four profilers looked at their Unit Chief in ridicule.

Reid broke the sudden silence first. "One of us should at least make sure she's okay."

"I don't know if we should." Prentiss frowned in worry.

Rossi looked over his shoulder at the distant blonde. "I agree with Emily, if JJ needs us she'd say something."

"No she wouldn't." Prentiss stated in disagreement. "But I think we need to give her space, right now."

"Should she even be with us on this case?" Morgan queried.

Prentiss scoffed loudly, causing JJ to look in their direction. Lowering her wide eyed gaze to her hands, the female profiler shook her head. "It's a break-up Derek, JJ's probably better off being with us then wallowing alone."

"JJ doesn't seem like the type of woman who would wallow over a man." Rossi assessed with a slight grin.

Emily stared at her colleague dryly. "They were together for nearly five years. They had Henry, a home and a life together. It's not as if she's going to be fine with everything that's going on."

"Do you think he cheated?" Morgan wondered in concern.

Prentiss shook her head surely. "He wasn't that type of guy... At least I hope he wasn't."

"She didn't tell Penelope anything more concrete?" Morgan asked.

"Garcia only knows this because JJ needed a babysitter during her testimony for the last court trial. JJ didn't even say how long he's been gone, just that they're over, they'll be no wedding and she's doing okay."

"I think one of us should just make sure she's actually okay." Reid stated confidently.

The small group looked up to their team leader expectantly. Sighing, Hotch placed the file in his hand onto the table and stood. "Then, can we please get back to the case?"

JJ met Hotch's sombre eyes as he walked towards where she was standing in the kitchenette, before he could open his mouth, JJ put up a hand. "I'm fine, I've come to terms with my break-up, been through plenty before. Will and I ended on okay terms and Henry's managing. I'm more than capable of doing my job and you really need to teach the team how to whisper."

Hotch looked back at the team who all suddenly happened to be intensely reading their case files. "How much did you hear?"

"Pretty much all of it," JJ replied with a smirk. "I didn't want to interrupt so I've boiled the kettle at least four times."

Hotch leaned against the counter and met the blonde's gaze in concern. "How are you really doing?"

"I feel like I want to get on with my job." JJ answered evasively.

The senior profiler's forehead crinkled in concern. "Are you sure, you don't have to be here."

"Don't you want me here?" JJ met his gaze pointedly.

Hotch shook his head slowly at the blonde's stubbornness. "I didn't say that."

JJ filled up two coffee cups and handed him one. "Hotch, I'm a grown woman. I can handle rejection just fine. Henry and I will be fine. Everything will be..."

"Fine?" Hotch interrupted quickly.

JJ breathed over the hot liquid to cool it. "Yeah."

"I'm here if you need to talk. I've been through all of this." Hotch placed his hand on the petite woman's shoulder and squeezed.

JJ smiled brightly. "I know, thanks. But honestly, I'm doing okay. The break-up didn't really take me by surprise."

"JJ." Hotch began but JJ's wide blue eyes cut him off.

The crystal blue glare pleaded with the sympathetic chocolate brown eyes. "Can we please get back to the case?"

"Sure." Hotch nodded, stepping aside to allow his colleague to join the group first.

JJ stood next to Hotch and cupped her coffee mug in between her two hands as she returned the conversation back to the case. "Where were we?"

"We'll be landing soon, so..." Hotch's voice trailed off, giving instructions all the while, painfully away the blonde next to him had stopped listening.

...

_**Winter, 2053; Hotchner Residence**_

Henry leant forwards towards his mom and patted her arm. "Did you really feel rejected by Will?"

"At the time I thought he left because I didn't want what he wanted. I thought I was so selfish and self involved that my wanting to work at the BAU and put off growing our family and unwillingness of getting married, was what drove Will away."

Lucy wrapped Jack closer to her. "So what do you think now?"

"When Will came back into our lives, he told me I had just given him a chance to go. We weren't going to make it as a couple. We both knew that deep down. He just couldn't handle 'what-ifs' he would have faced if he stayed, so he left."

"The what-ifs?"

"What if we got married and I stayed distanced? What if it worked out and we had more kids but I stayed in the BAU? What if we went through with a wedding knowing the only reason we were doing it was because it was the next step, and everyone else wanted us to wed, even though I didn't want it. And so on. But him leaving hurt me so much more, not because I was still in love with him but because..."

"Because of what?" Henry asked softly.

She met her son's eyes and sighed deeply. "Because of you."

...

_**18**__**th**__** June 2012; The Courtyard Marriott Hotel, Fort Wayne, Indiana**_

JJ wiped her face dry after hanging up the phone. Henry wanted to be tucked in and neither JJ nor Will was there to kiss him goodnight.

The blonde shivered slightly, realising her tears were flowing full force down her face. Since she became a mother, JJ had never felt as guilty as she did now and that was after five years of loathing this particular aspect of a job she loved and fought to do.

Throwing her cell to the bottom of the bed, JJ bit her lip, willing the sobs to stay in her throat after they had built up in her chest.

A soft knock on the door, made the profiler groan and force herself to gain control. However, as soon as she opened the door and saw the worried agent staring at her, JJ allowed the whimper to escape her lips and welcomed the hug Hotch dragged her into.

Hotch lifted one of his hands that were wrapped around the petite woman's back and stepped into the room and closed the door behind them. His hand then ran through her soft blonde hair soothingly. "Shh, it's okay JJ."

JJ sniffled as they sat down on the edge of the bed. Her eyes were watery and raw red to match the tip of her nose. JJ rested her head on Hotch's shoulder as his arms remained around her. "I'm sorry for crying on you..."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Hotch's jaw tightened as he muttered under his breath. "Will's an idiot."

"What?" JJ sat up and met the angry agent's eyes.

"Will didn't know what he had, JJ. You deserve so much better." Hotch expanded determinedly.

JJ cocked her head to the side and dried her cheeks with her palm. "You think I'm crying over Will?"

"JJ, I know how bad it hurts, especially when there's children involved, you have every right to be upset. But it takes two to end a relationship and Will should have fought harder to keep you, because he's a moron for letting you go." Hotch comforted.

JJ's bottom lip wobbled. "I'm not crying over Will."

Hotch stared at her disbelievingly. "JJ..."

"Henry's not feeling great and he wanted to be tucked in for the night and I'm not there. Neither is Will now, so I guess this is about him in a way, but I'm upset because I can't be there for my son when he wants me." JJ explained with a slight quiver in her voice.

Hotch closed his eyes together tightly. "Oh..."

"You think it was Will's fault that things ended?" JJ asked meekly.

Hotch opened his eyes and saw the genuine hurt wrote over the younger woman's face. "If he knew how amazing you are, he wouldn't have left, even if you sent him packing. Will didn't have to move to the other side of the country. He could have stayed and been a father, he could have stayed and helped you."

"He left with a bruised ego." JJ calmed her breathing. "I told him I wanted to postpone the wedding."

"You didn't want to get married." Hotch's mouth opened in shock.

JJ ran a hand over her face and groaned. "I don't think I ever did."

Hotch shook his head slowly. "That's no reason to break-up. You were a family, even if there was no marriage."

"It is when he gave me an ultimatum and I didn't give him the answer he wanted. I was selfish." JJ admitted quietly.

"I'm sorry, JJ." Hotch grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly.

JJ met his dark eyes and smiled solemnly. "It's not your fault. Will isn't a bad guy. He wanted us to be a proper family and I just ruined it."

"No you didn't JJ. You wanted different things. It happens." Hotch reassured knowingly.

JJ frowned, causing her eyes to deepen in colour. "Why are you making me out to be the good guy in this?"

"There are always two sides to the story JJ and I'm your friend, so naturally I'm going to take your side. I wish it worked out for you. I was rooting for the pair of you, I was." The profiler stated sincerely.

JJ nodded once before she leaned her head back on the taller man's shoulder. "Thanks."

"I'm here, whenever you need me." Hotch said warmly. "I don't want you to go through this alone."

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimed!**

**Thanks to everyone who is still taking the time to read this fic, I like writing this one, let me know what you think.**

...

_**27**__**th**__** January 2013; Behavioural Analysis Unit, Quantico, Virginia**_

JJ readjusted her skirt as she kneeled forwards to reach for the budget report that had slid off the large pile of files she had created.

Hotch looked over the top of his file discreetly, as he sat on the couch watching as the blonde, who had taken over his office floor with her shoes, jacket and bag which were lying haphazardly near her, stretched herself forward while reaching for a fallen file.

"Hotch." JJ said in amusement when she realised that the Unit Chief's attention was nowhere near her face as he stared at her, only focusing much lower on her body.

Hotch cleared his throat as he returned his gaze from the blonde's chest to the manila folder in his hand. "Thank you for... erm, helping with all of this."

"It's no problem." JJ smirked as she watched a dark red stain blush the supervisor's cheeks. "I can't believe you're this far behind."

"These things got side tracked last year with everything that went on." Hotch replied with his voice hitching slightly in embarrassment.

JJ chuckled dryly. "That's an understatement if I ever heard one."

"Yeah." Hotch glanced up quickly only to cringe as his eyes connected with JJ's warm blue eyes.

JJ tilted her head in concern. "Hotch, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." The Unit Chief shrugged slightly.

JJ frowned at his sheepish expression. "Are you sure, you seem a little..."

"I seem a little, what?" Hotch prodded with a raised eye.

JJ blinked a few times under his intense stare. "You know what, it doesn't matter."

Hotch observed as she returned to the paperwork in silence, her focus stuck on the files never returning back to his eyes.

He felt a smile creep onto his face as he studied her expression. It was concentrated but her mind was obviously wandering as she bit her lower lip.

The noise of Hotch's file landing on the coffee table, rippled around the silent office, causing JJ to jump at the unexpected noise.

Her wide eyes connected with Hotch's amused grin. "Sorry, I was just..."

"Hotch, I think we need to talk." JJ started confidently but her determination wavered as he stood from the couch. "Or we don't have to."

Hotch's brow furrowed as he looked down at the sitting blonde. "We can talk, JJ."

"Okay." JJ nodded slowly, grateful when the profiler stepped forward and extended his hand to help her off of the floor.

Hotch still had hold of JJ's hand as they hovered in the middle of the room. "So what do you want to talk about?"

JJ felt her breathing become laboured as she was caught in his gaze. "Dinner."

"Dinner?" Hotch asked in confusion.

JJ nodded, feeling her mouth going dry as the hold on their hands tightened. "I'm hungry, aren't you hungry?"

"I guess... We skipped lunch." Hotch tilted his head.

"So, do you want to go and get something to eat?" JJ asked with raised eyes.

Hotch nodded eagerly and loosened his hold on the blonde's hand. Before he could pull away, JJ gripped his hand to hold him in place. "Dinner is not what I wanted to talk about."

"Yeah, I know." Hotch looked down to the ground bashfully.

JJ bit her lower lip again nervously. "When we were on the last case, there was a moment in the car after we left the station to go to the hotel."

"There was definitely a moment." Hotch agreed with a slight cringe.

JJ felt her composure drift away helplessly. "I just want to make sure, that we're alright. Us being us, you being you and me be..."

Hotch chuckled at the younger woman's awkwardness. "We're fine."

"Really?" JJ asked with unsure eyes.

"Of course we are." Hotch whispered quietly, glancing at their hands that were still touching.

"Good." JJ sighed and smiled affectionately.

Their hands dropped to their sides deftly, then in one swift move the gap between them closed and their lips crashed together in urgent need.

As JJ came to her senses, she realised one of Hotch's hands were tangled in her suddenly messy hair while the other was glued to her lower back, threatening to go lower as he pressed her frame into his body, while the blondes hands were wrapped tightly around the Unit Chief's neck.

With their mouths still attached, both of their eyes flickered open, instantly separating them as they gasped for breath.

JJ pressed a hand to her chest as Hotch blinked silently back.

Cringing, the newer profiler bent down to pick up her jacket and handbag while trying to get her shoes onto her feet and attempting to stay balanced. "Crap, crap, crap."

"JJ." Hotch forced her name into words in order to still the cursing Pennsylvanian.

JJ hopped on one foot, keeping her gaze on the floor, while slipping her black high heel onto her foot. "Hotch, we're kissing in your friggin office. We can't kiss in your office, you're you and..."

Hotch stepped forward suddenly, forcing the babbling woman to stop and face him.

Lifting a hand, he cupped the petite agent's cheek. Leaning down slowly, Hotch gave JJ a chance to dodge out of the way, before his lips recaptured hers, this time in a soft, chaste kiss, instead of the desperate hunger that was their first kiss.

JJ's eyes fluttered closed, at the spine tingling intimate touch rendering her unable to control the groan that escaped her throat. "H... Hotch."

"Let me take you to dinner, okay?" Hotch stated with a small smile as their eyes locked once more.

JJ nodded numbly. "Okay."

...

_**Winter 2053; Hotchner residence **_

JJ curled her knees up on the arm chair as she slouched further into the comfortable seat. A small smile was on her lips as she thought of her husband while staring into her glass.

Jack and Henry were laughing at something she didn't really care about or entirely understand, while Lucy and Elena were mumbling quietly.

Running a finger over her dry lips, JJ sighed tiredly, something her youngest child noticed. "Mom, how are you doing?"

JJ met her daughter's worried eyes and smiled reassuringly. "I'm okay sweetheart."

"It's getting late." Jack stated dryly.

JJ nodded and looked over her three children sitting on the couch. "Why don't you all get yourselves to bed?"

"Aren't you going to go up?" Henry asked in concern.

"I think I might wait for the sun to rise." JJ tilted her head to the side, watching her children communicate silently with their eyes.

Jack nodded to Henry who rolled his eyes. "I think we're going to stay up a little while longer. Why don't you tell us some more stories about when you and Dad first started going out?"

"Are you guys, pitying me?" JJ asked with an accusative glare.

Jack gasped in mock horror. "What?"

"What's going on?" JJ's eyes narrowed as she observed her children.

Henry shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing, we just don't want to go to sleep yet."

Elena chuckled. "Yeah mom, our bedtimes went out of the window years ago."

"Lucy is struggling to keep her eyes open." JJ pointed to her daughter-in-law apologetically.

Lucy shook her head quickly. "I'm fine, really mom."

JJ smiled at the tenderness in Lucy's voice. "You all don't need to distract me. Your Dad's not here and it sucks. I can't even begin to imagine how life is going to be from now on, but he wouldn't have wanted me to keep you all up all night long and stop you from living your lives."

"Mom, this is for us as much as it is for you." Elena started softly. "We only saw one side of Dad."

JJ caved reluctantly and nodded. "When your Dad and I got together your Dad became just that, your Dad."

"You changed him?" Lucy asked in amusement.

JJ chuckled softly. "I prefer to think of it as I allowed him to be who he wanted to be. I didn't want him to be anyone else other than himself."

"That's a big difference to how my Mom wanted him to be." Jack quipped indifferently.

JJ shrugged her shoulders slightly. "The fact that we were good friends for a long time, helped us in the long run. We knew each other's history and we'd seen each others' worst, when we started dating everything just fell into place."

"So Dad asked you out first, right? After you passed the profiling classes and your case finished?" Elena pressed in assumption.

JJ pursed her lips reminiscently. "Will and I weren't over then. But when we were, your Dad was dating again after the loss of Haley and I had got used to being a single mother. I remember it was snowing, we had this case... Well after this particular case was over things between Aaron and I got complicated."

"Why?" Henry asked in intrigue.

JJ chuckled at the memory. "During the case we were parked up outside the police station one night. The team had gone long before we did, because we were talking to victim's parents so we travelled back to the hotel together. When we were sitting in the car, we had this moment."

"Moment?" Lucy and Elena raised their eyes while Jack and Henry looked confused.

JJ nodded once. "Aaron and I always had this way of communicating with each other without the use of words. Well in this moment, we were both tired and stressed and it took us a few minutes to realise that my hand was on his thigh and his hand was covering mine. We nearly kissed but the car began to beep because the driver's seat belt was undone."

"Aw, so cute." Elena grinned.

"It was more awkward than anything else." JJ rolled her eyes.

Elena sniggered at her mom's uncomfortable expression. "So what happened next?"

"I avoided him during the rest of the case and over the Christmas break until we got back to the BAU. We had so much paperwork to do, that one night we were in his office alone together. We talked for a while and worked things out." JJ smirked.

Lucy smiled knowingly. "You guys worked things out?"

JJ laughed in silent embarrassment. "We, erm decided to go for dinner."

"What happened at this dinner?" Elena asked, seeing her mom's soft blush.

JJ bit her lip and groaned. "Henry was right before, this is going in an uncomfortable direction."

"Why?" Jack asked in clueless confusion.

JJ inhaled slowly. "Well we didn't quite make it to the restaurant that evening."

"I need more scotch." Henry muttered.

"I never heard how my parents got together as a couple, I think this is sweet." Lucy cooed while slapping her younger brother-in-law's leg.

Jack shook his head in disagreement. "I really don't want to know this much detail of how my parents got together."

"I don't think I feel entirely comfortable telling you all how we got together." JJ quipped with a eye roll.

Elena stopped the laughter that had started by standing. "Why don't we just skip ahead?"

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimed!**

**So just a reminder that this story deviates from Season 7. Its way in the future, Hotch is dead (sad!) and JJ is telling her kids about her time with Hotch before the kids all became adults and parents themselves.**

**Anyways, let me know what you think!**

...

_**Winter 2053; Hotchner residence**_

JJ nodded at her daughter's suggestions, feeling her heavy eyes lift slightly as her tiredness slipped into restlessness. "What do you want to know?"

Elena thought a moment as she moved around the room to find the object she had in mind. "Tell us about this picture."

JJ took the photo frame off of her youngest child and smiled at the picture of Hotch sitting on a couch eating a bowl of cereal. "Oh this is one of my favourite pictures of your Dad."

"Is that the old house, in Alexandria?" Jack asked as he looked over his wife's head at the photo in his mom's hand.

JJ smirked. "Yes it is."

"When was the picture taken?" Henry asked as he watched his mom's lingering look on his Dad's cheeky grin at the camera, as he sat crossed legs, with a spoon half way up to his mouth and a bowl resting on his knee.

"I took it the morning after our first date, with your Dad's phone." JJ replied slowly.

Lucy and Jack shared looks as they watched JJ's engrossed focus on the picture. "You took it the morning of your first date?"

"Our relationship advanced somewhat quickly," JJ shrugged with a lopsided grin, "it wasn't as if we were strangers getting to know each other."

Elena scoffed harshly. "Wait, you always said to take any relationship slow and not to jump into things without knowing your partner is someone who is going to treat you right and you're sure it can lead to something stable."

JJ nodded slowly. "Yes dear and that's totally what Aaron and I did."

"You slept together on your first date." Elena stared back at her mom pointedly.

"Ew, lalalalala." Henry pressed his hands over his ears. "I don't wanna know the gross stuff!"

"Technically, we'd been having dinners for months before then. It's just neither of us realised they were dates." JJ reasoned confidently. "Plus we had like nine years as friends and knowledge of our separate personal lives."

Jack frowned at the topic of the conversation. "Can we please get back to the photo?"

"Sure." JJ smiled sweetly.

Lucy stood and managed to fit into the gap between her husband and Elena on the couch while asking the next question. "Why did you take the photo?"

"Well on our date, Aaron didn't want to do the corny photo booth thing, so I took his phone off the coffee table when we were having breakfast and annoyingly took loads of photos of him to prove a point."

"Was that point, you always get your own way?" Henry queried in humour.

JJ giggled lightly. "You know me so well, son."

"So where did he take you for your first date?" Lucy wondered out loud.

JJ smiled put the picture frame of her husband next to the wedding photo that was now on the table. "Actually, I was the one who planned the first date."

...

_**1**__**st**__** February 2013; Alexandria, Maryland**_

JJ checked over her appearance once more in the mirror and smiled happily. Her jeans fit perfectly, her knee length boots added height and her pale blue jumper clung perfectly to her curves.

As she wrapped her cream scarf around her neck, a brief knock on the front door pulled her away from the mirror. JJ skipped down the stairs and opened the door without checking the peephole. "Hey, you!"

Hotch chuckled as JJ's arms wrapped instantly around his neck and she kissed him deeply. "Wow."

JJ grinned as she stepped back into her house pulling him in with her when she took hold of his hand. "You're early."

"The traffic wasn't bad from Jess's." Hotch informed the giddy blonde. "You look lovely."

JJ turned back to the profiler as they stopped in the living room. "Thank you, you look handsome as always."

They stared at each other lustfully before Hotch broke the silence and held JJ's waist. "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." JJ said with a smirk before kissing him again.

Hotch raised an eye as they pulled a part. "Are you sure you want to go out?"

"We've stayed in for the last four nights, we decided we needed to go out on a real date, remember?" JJ leaned closer to him.

Hotch beamed happily for the first time in a long time. "Fine, but I just think going out is overrated."

"I'll keep that in mind." JJ giggled and kissed his cheek. "I'll just get my coat?"

Hotch nodded as JJ moved out of his hold and skipped into the hallway. Looking around the messy living room, Hotch smiled at the pile of toys spread out over the floor. "So where's Henry tonight?"

"Garcia kidnapped him to freak out Kevin." JJ shouted in response as she fought with her coat.

JJ returned to the living room while fastening her beige coat. "What's wrong?"

Hotch shook his head to get out of the trance he was in. "Did you tell Garcia about us?"

"No." JJ retorted slowly before her eyes creased in uncertainty. "Would it have been a problem if I had done?"

Hotch looked down at his shoes awkwardly. "No, of course not, it's just..."

"Hotch we'll tell the team when we're ready to." JJ stated confidently.

Hotch nodded quickly. "I don't want my weirdness to ruin the evening."

"I get it. We work together, we have done with the same team for a long time now and everyone has just got back to normal again after everything." JJ reasoned.

There was an awkward pause while a grin spread across Hotch's face. "Thanks."

"What for?" JJ frowned in uncertainty.

Hotch shrugged his shoulders. "Thanks for being so understanding."

"Hotch trust me, in this relationship, I'm the unreasonable commitment-phobe." JJ rolled her eyes sarcastically while wrapping a gold and cream scarf around her neck.

"So should we start again?" Hotch asked hopefully.

JJ closed the gap between them and kissed him thoroughly. "Hi."

"Hi, you look amazing." Hotch smiled warmly down at the blonde in his arms.

JJ nudged his arm with her hand and grinned. "You're such a charmer."

"Are you ready?" Hotch asked in a chuckle.

Reluctantly she nodded and moved out of his hold. "Yes."

"So where are we going?" Hotch asked following the shorter woman out for her house.

JJ chuckled as he nuzzled into her neck while she locked her front door. "Nice try."

"Fine, are you driving?" Hotch questioned, taking JJ's hand to lead her down the icy snow covered steps to the pathway.

JJ tugged the profiler's hand as he led the way to where their cars were parked. "We don't need a car, we're walking."

"We're walking?" Hotch looked down at the excited blue eyes as JJ beamed.

JJ entwined their gloved hands and hummed happily. "What's more romantic than walking hand in hand through the snow?"

Hotch nodded his agreement as JJ pulled closer to him. "Okay then, we walk. Do I at least get a little clue about where we're going?"

"I gave you a clue earlier." JJ replied quickly.

Hotch scoffed sarcastically. "Wear thick socks, make sure your wearing something warm, moveable and casual also don't be late, those aren't the greatest clues ever."

JJ stopped them both in the middle of the street and moved in front of the taller agent and met his caring eyes with a smile. "Tonight is going to be fun, alright?"

Hotch kissed JJ softly and grinned in contentment. "Alright."

They began walking again in comfortable silence, hand in hand while joining more and more people who appeared to be going in the same direction. Seeing the curiosity in the Unit Chief's eyes, JJ leaned in towards him and mumbled. "We're nearly there."

Hotch squeezed her hand in appreciation of the update. "I'm just enjoying being with you."

"Who would have thought, nine years of friendship, two broken relationships, a little transfer and reunion, then four nights together avoiding 'the conversation,'" Hotch chuckled at her air quotation marks, "would lead to our first date."

"Don't forget longing looks, clandestine touches, the odd drink and dinner together as well as late night conversations." Hotch added in humour.

JJ nodded slowly. "How could I forget?"

"So this is our first official date together?" Hotch raised an eye as JJ stopped them at the entrance to the local park.

JJ looked up at him triumphantly. "Are you ready for fun?"

"I'm not sure I like that look in your eye, Agent Jareau." Hotch stated as they edged close to the park entrance.

JJ pressed herself into Hotch and kissed him deeply. "Does that calm you?"

"I'm not sure if calm me is the right word, but it definitely helps." Hotch raised his eyes as JJ pulled his hands towards her and led him into the park where there was a late winter fair set up.

They walked past the food and amusement stalls and gazed at the stage where a local band was playing to gathering crowd. Hotch looked around at the groups of families, couples and friends all enjoying the cold February night. "Where do you want to start?"

"I thought we'd start down here." JJ pointed to where a row of people were leaning against a railing. "What do you think so far?"

"I think this is going to be fun." Hotch responded positively.

JJ sighed happily. "Good, because choosing a first date location is stressful and I thought, screw it let's do something fun instead of grown up."

"We should bring the boys here?" Hotch suggested as they negotiated their way through the crowd.

"It's on all week, maybe we could come back on Saturday?" JJ asked hopefully.

"Wait..." Hotch fore as he saw JJ's intended activity. "We're ice skating?"

"You look petrified." JJ giggled as he stared at the large frozen ice rink.

Hotch shook his head as JJ led them to the queue for skates. "I don't know how too."

"What? The multi talented Mr, former prosecutor, negotiator, SWAT and profiler doesn't know how to ice skate?" JJ taunted with a mischievous grin.

Hotch groaned throatily. "JJ..."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you." The blonde offered before getting them both their skates and leading them to the seating area.

Hotch stiffened as he watched JJ unzipped her boots. "I'm going to fall over."

"Probably, but it'll be fun." JJ shrugged with a small smirk.

Hotch looked around at all the happily oblivious faces in the crowd helplessly. "Erm JJ, maybe we could..."

"I promise, if you fall down, I'll kiss all of your bruises better." JJ kissed him suggestively before handing the previously unwilling agent his ice skates.

...

_**Winter 2053; Hotchner residence**_

Elena moved off of the couch and squeezed next to her mom on the arm chair to give the ageing woman a hug. "Dad went ice skating?"

"He was very reluctant to do so." JJ sniffled as she felt her emotions rising.

Lucy snuggled closer to her husband on the couch and smiled warmly at her mother-in-law. "Did he fall?"

"He definitely had bruises the next day." JJ chuckled solemnly.

The thirty nine year old woman hugged her mom closer and sighed. "You were both so in love."

"We were." JJ replied sadly, hating the use of past tense.

Jack kissed the top of Lucy's head and smiled. "Why was he reluctant to tell the team about what was going on?"

"Things had just back to normal after the craptastic-ness that was 2011, 2012 had a lot of personal baggage for most of the team and we just didn't want to wreck the team again." JJ justified weakly.

"How..." Henry yawned slightly while speaking. "How did the team take the news of you both together?"

...

**Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimed!**

**Sorry for the delay.**

**Let me know what you think.**

...

_**Winter 2053; Hotchner residence**_

Elena and JJ adjusted themselves on the arm chair so Elena's head was resting on her mom's shoulder while JJ's arms were wrapped around her grown daughter.

The mother of four sighed at the comfort of her own mother's hug before replying to her older brother's question. "Everyone on the team loves Mom and Dad, Dufus."

"Dufus, seriously sis you're nearly forty and you're calling me Dufus!" Henry retorted with an eye roll.

Elena scoffed. "Stop asking stupid questions then, Dufus and was bringing up my age really necessary?"

"Yes!" Henry chuckled mockingly, "and my question is not as stupid as continuingly asking when Mom and Dad fell in love."

JJ exchanged a knowing look with Jack and shook her head. "Actually there is a story about the team finding out about me and Dad."

"There is?" Elena gasped in shock.

Henry chuckled at his sister's surprise. "I knew it."

"No you didn't." Elena groaned at Henry's smugness.

Jack took sympathy on his youngest sibling as Henry laughed again. "Yes he did, Reid told us this story a few years ago after Dad blurted out the story of that time Lila Archer pulled Reid into a swimming pool in LA."

Lucy met Jack's eyes inquisitively. "Lila Archer, that old actress in the horror flicks?"

JJ giggled lightly. "That's a good story too."

Elena huffed quietly. "I'm starting to see a pattern here. First no one tells me about Aunt Em and then..."

Jack moaned softly. "Mom, will you just tell her about after the Nebraska case?"

"What Nebraska case?" Lucy asked tiredly.

Henry answered the question hesitantly. "Mom nearly died in Nebraska after the lead cop turned out to be the UNSUB."

"Oh my god, you nearly died?" Lucy exclaimed in shock.

Elena frowned momentarily. "I remember something about the Nebraska case, weren't you kept at gunpoint for hours and hours?"

"I had the crap kicked out of me first." JJ quipped sourly. "The lead detective, Erving Balmer, was driving us to a victim's house when he drove myself and another LEO into a tree. He killed the LEO point blank and dragged me out of the vehicle and into a back-up car. Balmer took me to a remote farmhouse, miles and miles away from where the case was conducted, it was a creepy cabin like the kind you usually find in bad horror movies."

"Okay creepy." Lucy remarked with a slight shiver.

JJ nodded in agreement. "He roughed me up a little then put me in the basement where he had three other women all chained up. It took the team nearly two days to find the cabin and there was another eighteen hour standoff with Balmer before I got out."

"Dad must have been freakin' out." Elena assumed with a soft chuckle.

JJ ran her hand through her daughter's fair hair affectionately. "Your Dad never did well when his loved ones were in danger, but he always protected us no matter how much he was freakin' out."

"So that's how the team found out about you and Aaron. He freaked out when you were taken by Balmer?" Lucy asked with a yawn.

...

_**April 21**__**st**__** 2013; Norfolk, Nebraska. **_

Hotch casted a glance into the back seat where a bruised JJ was resting her head on Garcia's shoulder. Their eyes met in the mirror, causing JJ to smile thinly to reassure the worried driver.

Prentiss hung up her phone call and looked over her shoulder to her two female colleagues in the back of the SUV. "So we're not going to get home anytime soon with the worst storm DC has seen in years. Sorry sweetie."

JJ took hold of Prentiss's stretched out hand comfortingly. "That's okay, we can't control the weather."

"Aren't storms a little unusual at this time of the year?" Garcia asked out loud.

Prentiss turned in her seat and shrugged sarcastically. "It's called global warming, PG."

"At least the hotel kept our rooms for us." Hotch added to the conversation suddenly, after remaining silent since the hospital.

JJ winced sorely. "I'd prefer to be in my own bed tonight."

"We'll get you home soon, Jayje." Garcia kissed the top of JJ's head as the car pulled up to the hotel.

The second car, with Rossi, Reid and Morgan in it, pulled up behind the first as Hotch and Prentiss helped the injured agent out of the SUV.

The BAU team gathered around the first vehicle where the three women were leaning against each other. Reid observed the petite blonde closely as she controlled her breathing. "JJ, maybe you should have stayed in the hospital."

"I don't like hospitals." JJ muttered and closed her eyes.

Most of the group laughed as Garcia rolled her eyes at her friend's stubbornness. "Well you're at least going to bed now."

"Penelope, I'm fine." JJ retorted dryly.

Rossi stared at the blonde disbelievingly. "JJ, you don't look..."

Prentiss and Garcia hung on to the blonde's arms when JJ's knees suddenly buckled. "I should... go to bed."

Hotch stepped forward and lifted the injured profiler into his arms. The team shared glances but spoke no words as they followed their Unit Chief into the hotel and up to the corridor to where their rooms.

Unbeknownst to the blonde that was being carried, after she blacked out sometime in the elevator, Hotch, Prentiss and Garcia settled the sleeping agent into her room. Hotch left quietly giving his two female colleague's a stern order to collect him if JJ's injuries worsened.

Hours later, JJ turned onto her side, feeling her back spasm in pain.

Wincing, she opened her eyes to find Prentiss staring back at her. "Hey there sleepy head."

"I slept." JJ coughed into her hand sorely.

"You sure did peaches. We were wondering whether or not to wake you for breakfast." Garcia expressed loudly as she lay on the blonde's left side.

JJ allowed the brunette profiler to help her sit up straight. "It's morning?"

"You slept through the rest of the afternoon, dinner and all night long." Prentiss replied softly, glancing to the technical analyst who was also well aware of the younger woman's pain that as etched into her face.

"God I'm aching." JJ ran a hand through her hair slowly. "Did you both stay here all night?"

Prentiss nodded quickly in response. "We took shifts yesterday afternoon so we could get something to eat, but yeah we've been here."

"How are you feeling, sunshine?" Garcia asked while rubbing JJ's arm comfortingly.

"Sore and hungry..." JJ retorted surprisingly. "Really hungry."

"The boys are all downstairs having breakfast. Why don't you take a shower and we'll all go down and meet the guys?" Garcia suggested.

JJ nodded while gingerly moving off of the bed with Prentiss's assistance. "Okay."

"Prentiss is going to stay and help you get ready while I go back to my room and get ready, okay?" Garcia called out as she and Prentiss rearranged themselves on the bed so they were both sitting with their backs against the headboard.

"Yeah." JJ waved behind her to the bed while trying to make it to the bathroom without falling.

Over an hour later, Prentiss and Garcia guided a weak JJ out of the elevator on the ground floor, their arms linked.

When they wandered into the restaurant, they found their four male counterparts sitting around a large roundtable drinking coffee and reading the morning papers. Garcia caught Morgan's eye and smirked. "Did you boys not save us any food?"

"We weren't sure if you were going to be joining us mama." Morgan quipped with a cautious glance to a pale JJ. "You okay, girl?"

"I'm starving." JJ replied through a deep breath.

Rossi pulled out a chair for JJ and shared a glance with Hotch who was staring at the blonde worryingly. "I'm sure we can sort out you three, something to eat."

Rossi beckoned over a waiter, while a conversation began at the table about the weather in DC that was preventing the team to return home.

Half way through some toast that the waiter brought over for the three female agents, JJ pushed her chair back and stood unbalanced. "I need air."

Garcia and Prentiss both stood to aid the nauseous blonde, but were nudged aside by Hotch who practically lifted the injured profiler out of the restaurant and though the hotel doors.

As they hovered outside, JJ placed one of her hands on her stomach and groaned. "I don't think I like these tablets the doctor gave me."

"You'll be okay." Hotch ran a hand down the petite woman's back reassuringly, if not for JJ but more for himself. "You'll be okay."

JJ leaned back into his touch and looked up into his concerned eyes. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" He asked quietly.

JJ shrugged as her head rested on his shoulder. "You're worrying."

"I love you, JJ." Hotch stated affectionately. "I'm just so relieved you're okay."

JJ turned slowly and met his loving gaze. "You love me?"

"I love you very much." Hotch placed his hands on either side of JJ's waist and leaned down to kiss her softly.

JJ grinned up to the taller agent, her pale face gaining some colour in her cheeks. "I love you too."

They began kissing again, while Hotch supported JJ's weak frame, but were quickly separated by a loud gasp. "OH MY GOOD GOD!"

The couple turned to see Garcia standing with her hands on her waist in front of the rest of the team who stood with shocked expressions on their faces as they watched their two colleagues kiss.

"Oh no." JJ bit her lower lip as the technical analyst looked between the two profilers in disbelief.

Hotch took hold of JJ's hand and entwined their fingers when Garcia stepped close towards them. "What are you both doing?"

"Pen." JJ started but was cut off by her friend's shaking head.

Garcia looked back at the silent agents behind her and scoffed. "I don't know where to begin. I need to go and... I just need to go."

Garcia strutted past the gathered profilers into the hotel in annoyance. Morgan followed quickly but not before glaring at his two colleagues. "Baby Girl, come back."

JJ and Hotch shared a quick glance as Rossi and Prentiss began to chuckle. The experienced profiler sniggered some more as he spoke. "You do realise that the Bureau has fraternization rules, right?"

"Didn't you have something to do with that?" Prentiss quipped back dryly.

Rossi shrugged with a smirk at the sight of Hotch's glare. "Hey I'm speaking from experience. It's a good idea to stick to those rules."

"Oh god." JJ mumbled into the Unit Chief's chest in embarrassment.

"Actually there have been many studies which suggest that over 20% of marriages started as a workplace romance..." Reid inputted dryly while Hotch hugged JJ close to his chest.

...

_**Winter 2053; Hotchner residence**_

Henry chuckled softly at the dryness and in character nature of his godfather's response. "There is something I don't get. Why was Aunt Pen so upset?"

"I think her exact words were, '_don't you realise how much you both suck at relationships?_'" JJ imitated her best friend's voice with a smirk.

Elena shook her head slowly. "I thought out of everyone, she would have had no problem with you and Dad. I thought she would have encouraged it."

"Pen was worried we would break up and cause a rift in the team. Our track record with our past relationships weren't good and after everything that happened after Emily returned, well Pen just wanted the team to be stable." JJ explained softly.

Lucy tilted her head onto Jack's chest. "What brought Garcia to her senses?"

"I think Kevin had a word." JJ shrugged unknowingly.

Jack hummed in discontent. "Actually, it was me."

"What?" JJ raised her eyes in confusion.

...

**Thanks for reviewing;**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who is still giving this story a chance.**

**Let me know what you think**!

...

_**Winter 2053; Hotchner residence**_

JJ watched her daughter-in-law's eyes flutter closed before meeting her eldest son's eyes quizzically. "What do you mean you're the one who talked Aunt Pen into accepting mine and your Dad's relationship?"

"It was a long time ago, Mom and I might not have, I just like to think I did." Jack shrugged sheepishly.

Henry rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Sure you did Bro, because you're the brilliant Doctor who fixes everything."

"Oh boohoo Hen, like you don't have an ego, Mr Yale Law graduate?" Jack chided in response.

JJ glared her two sons a warning before pressing the conversation forward. "I want to know the story."

Jack's frown lines appeared on his forehead as he thought. "I'm not sure if I even remember it all."

...

_**27**__**th**__** April 2013; Behavioural Analysis Unit, Virginia**_

JJ sat on the couch in the back of the Unit Chief's office with Jack cuddling into her side as they talked about his day at school.

Hotch had picked up Jack from school a few hours earlier after Jessica got stuck at a doctor's appointment and brought his young son back to the office to stay with desk bound JJ, so he could get to a meeting with Strauss.

JJ was supposed to be on medical leave but the unit was short staffed and so was on paperwork duty. Finding a comfortable position on the couch, she ran a hand through the young boy's hair affectionately and sighed. "Well it sounds like you had a busy day."

"I guess." Jack shrugged tiredly, finding comfort in the blonde's hold. "Where's Henry?"

JJ smiled warmly at the seven year olds question. "He's at Reggie's birthday party. We'll be picking him up on the way home."

"Are we staying at yours again tonight?" Jack looked up with wide eyes.

JJ nodded softly. Ever since the team had returned from Nebraska, Hotch had insisted they stayed with the single mother and son. "Is that okay?"

"I guess," Jack bit his lower lip between his teeth, "are we having a film night?"

JJ tilted her head to the side slight as she looked into Jack's hopeful expression. "It depends on what time we get home, but I'm sure we can twist your Dad's arm and get out of here as soon as his meeting's done."

"Cool." Jack exclaimed excitedly.

A knock at the door got the pair's attention. Rossi and Garcia walked in hesitantly. "Hey Jackster!"

"Hi Uncle Dave." Jack beamed widely at one of his favourite 'BAU uncles'.

Rossi's focus turned to JJ, both his expression and tone became serious. "The prosecutors are here, for the Balmer case."

JJ tensed before looking down at Jack. Garcia stepped forward and made eye contact with the little boy. "Hey little Hotch, do you mind if I hang out with you while JJ goes and talks to some people in suits?"

"Sure." Jack shrugged reluctantly pulling away from JJ's warmth.

JJ kissed the top of Jack's head and smiled reassuringly. "I'll be back before you know it."

JJ gingerly stood thanking Garcia with a nod. The technical analyst had been relatively quiet with JJ since the revelation about her relationship with Hotch in Nebraska and now things were just awkward between the two women.

Garcia waited until JJ and Rossi had left the room to make eye contact with the mini-Hotch, who was dangling his legs of the couch and staring at her. "So Jack have you been up to much?"

"Just school and stuff." Jack shrugged casually.

"Awesome, I loved school...and stuff." Garcia beamed brightly while taking a seat in one of the visitor's seats next to the Unit Chief's desk.

The fair haired seven years old scrunched his eyes. "It's okay, I guess."

"Have you got any homework?" Garcia asked looking at the backpack thrown haphazardly on the floor.

Jack looked over to his red school bag and shook his head. "JJ already looked through it with me. I'm going to be in the class play."

"Wow, what's your role?" Garcia asked. "I, myself, have experience in the theatre."

Jack chuckled at the TA's exuberance. "I'm one of the narrators."

"That's a great role!" Garcia clapped excitedly. "Are you excited?"

Jack's face twisted in nervousness. "Not really."

"Why not?" Garcia queried, watching as the young boy shrunk into himself.

"I don't know."

Garcia smiled softly. "I'm sure you're going to have a great time."

Jack returned the blonde woman's wide smile. "JJ says I'm going to be the best narrator I just have to not think of all the people watching me and remember to smile."

Garcia sighed knowingly. "Oh you get stage fright?"

"No, I just don't like standing on the stage in front of everyone." Jack Hotchner retorted dryly.

"There is nothing to worry about, you're going to be awesome." Garcia praised.

Jack shuffled off of the couch and grabbed his backpack to drag it to the coffee table. "JJ says we can have a film night, tonight."

"She did?" Garcia's eyes raised in curiosity. "What film are you going to watch?"

Jack thought momentarily before responding. "Well... Henry _always_ wants to watch one of the 'Ice Ages' but I think we should watch 'Mighty Ducks'."

Garcia nodded diligently. "Do you like spending time with JJ and Henry?"

"JJ and Daddy play forts with me and Henry." Jack responded with a grin.

Garcia chuckled at the little boy's glee. "That sounds like fun."

"It is. JJ gives good hugs too and she always makes Daddy laugh. Henry's funny too, he's only a little kid but we share toys and watch loads of cartoons on Saturdays after practice." Jack added with a giggle.

Garcia nodded at Jack's list. "That sounds like a lot of fun."

"Do you not want my Dad and JJ being boyfriend and girlfriend?" The youngster asked seriously.

"What makes you think that?" Penelope raised an uncertain eye brow.

Jack looked to the ground guiltily. "I heard them talking last night, when I was supposed to be asleep."

"I just want you all to be happy. That's all." Garcia ensured.

"We are, it's better when we're all together."

Garcia nodded hesitantly. "So you spend a lot of time with JJ and Henry?"

"When there's not a case Daddy and JJ have to work on, we're all together because we have more fun." Jack bit the inside of his cheek while watching the eccentrically dressed woman smile at him, "...and JJ's better at soccer than Daddy is, so we play pass while Daddy teaches Henry." Jack informed the TA confidently.

"Yeah I am better than your Dad at soccer." JJ smirked from the doorway.

Garcia met the blonde's eye. "That was a quick meeting."

"The lawyers just needed some signatures." JJ shrugged while moving to take a seat next to Garcia near the desk while Jack found a book in his bag to read.

JJ smiled tiredly while watching Jack. "I don't want to make a mess of this Garcia."

"I know." The analyst nodded slowly, keeping her voice low to avoid disturbing the little boy.

"Hotch and I, are doing our best to make this work." JJ reassured quietly. "It's only been three months and I know it looks like things are going quickly but we've been building up to this for months and months."

Garcia met the blonde's wide blue eyes with a sigh. "Will's only been out of the picture since what, last summer?"

"It's been nearly a year and Will was pulling away from me well before then Pen. What Hotch and I are doing may seem sudden but it feels right and we're happy with each other." JJ reasoned contently.

Garcia inhaled slowly before continuing. "Jack seems invested sunshine and I'll bet Henry is too. Are you sure you're both are ready for a committed relationship?"

"Yes Pen we are, otherwise we wouldn't be talking about..." JJ looked over to Jack to make sure he was distracted. "We wouldn't be talking about moving in with each other if things weren't getting serious."

Garcia stared at her younger friend in surprise. "You're moving in together?"

JJ sat back in her seat and rested her head back. "We're talking about it."

"JJ..."

The profiler cleared her throat quickly interrupting the concerned blonde in front of her. "Pen I would really appreciate it if you could get on board with this. I understand your reasons for being doubtful because all those things have gone through my head a dozen times and I'm sure they've gone through Aaron's mind too."

"I..." Garcia shook her head slowly as JJ leaned forwards in her seat.

The former liaison took hold of her friend's hand and met her eyes determinedly. "Aaron and I have known each other for eight years now and we've been through so much separately and together. We wouldn't be doing this if we weren't ready for it."

Garcia squeezed JJ's hands tightly. "Of course, I'm on board."

"Really?" JJ asked unsurely.

Garcia rolled her eyes and dragged the younger blonde into a hug. "I'm happy if you are both happy."

"Daddy!" Jack yelped as soon as Hotch came into view at the doorway.

The two women pulled apart and smiled at the smirking Unit Chief. "So everything is good now?"

JJ nodded slowly. "Everything is good, right Pen?"

"Of course it is." Garcia beamed as she stood hugging Hotch on the way to the door. "You guys have a good film night."

Jack looked up from his book and waved. "Bye Miss Garcia."

"You really have to let him call me Aunty Pen." The TA pointed to the Unit Chief accusingly.

Hotch watched Garcia down into the bullpen before he turned to the silent blonde in next to his desk. "We're having a film night?"

"If we leave now, we are." JJ stated with a wide smile as Jack jumped off of the couch in enthusiasm and re-packed his backpack.

...

_**Winter 2053; Hotchner residence**_

JJ smiled softy at her son's recount of the past. "You know, there was a time, early on that I wasn't sure if you liked me."

"I always liked you Mom, it was just strange to think of my Dad being in relationship with someone who wasn't my Mom." Jack replied quietly, not wanting to disturb his sleeping wife.

Henry laughed softly. "I remember the time Dad tried to explain to me that he was my step dad but loved me as though he was my real Dad."

"He got so flustered trying to find his words." Jack added with a smirk. "Dad just always wanted us to be a happy family."

"Well he succeeded." Elena contributed with a tired expression.

Jack scoffed. "You just can't remember Henry's awkward phase."

"Hey Will came back into my life after spending five years undercover in Texas, I was confused." Henry reasoned as he thought back to being ten years old.

Lucy yawned from where her head was resting on her husband's chest. "I think it's nice how you guys just became a family in such a short amount of time."

Jack kissed his wife's head. "Thinking about it now, everything happened quite quickly."

JJ rolled her eyes in remembrance. "I think that was more my fault. Your Dad didn't want me to over think things. That's usually when I screw a relationship up."

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who is sticking with this story!**

**Let me know what you think**

...

_**Winter 2053; Hotchner residence**_

Lucy chuckled at her mother-in-law's self blaming tone. "Things obviously worked out though in the long run, even if you jumped into the relationship with both feet."

"Aaron and Jack were moved into the Alexandria house by the fourth of July and we were all well on our way to being a family." JJ smiled broadly and kissed the top of Elena's head.

Jack smirked slightly. "It didn't feel rushed at the time. Everything just seemed natural."

"We had some difficult moments, especially when it came to room sharing full time." JJ remarked.

Henry chuckled. "Jack wanted to have a superhero room, when cars, was obviously the way to go."

"You really need to get over that, man. You got your own room after the engagement." Jack reasoned in humour.

Lucy sat up straight and adjusted herself in the middle of the couch. "How did you and Aaron get engaged?"

"Nooo!" Jack, Henry and Elena chorused with a heavy sigh.

Lucy looked between the three siblings curiously. "What?"

"Do you know how many times we've heard this story?" Henry moaned knowingly.

"It's Dad's favourite bedtime story to tell." Elena corrected herself quickly. "It was Dad's favourite story to tell."

...

_**23**__**rd**__** October 2013; Alexandria, Maryland**_

JJ stopped on the last step of the stairs, listening to the laughter coming from the living room. Hotch and Jack had moved in officially five months earlier and even though they were living in close quarters, things had been going well with the small familial group.

Leaning against the living room door, JJ watched Jack and Henry tickling Hotch on the floor. All three faces were red with laughter as they struggled on the carpet. "Maybe everyone should start calming down a little?"

"But Moooommy!" Henry groaned in dissatisfaction.

Hotch sat up pulling the two boys with him. "Henry, your Mom's right, we don't want you two bouncy off the walls for Uncle Dave."

"You just don't want to lose." Jack chuckled at his Dad's smirk.

Hotch squeezed his son's sides and lifted him up before playfully dropping him on the couch. "I should get ready."

JJ pressed a kiss to her boyfriend's cheek as he passed her. "You're going to make us late."

"You look beautiful." The profiler complimented in a whisper, taking in the elegant dark purple cocktail dress.

JJ smirked softly. "Thank you, now go and get ready. Dave will be here soon."

Twenty minutes later Hotch was the one skipping down the stairs, dressed in a grey tieless suit, listening to the chuckling coming from the living room. A rapid knock at the door, stopped the agent from reuniting with the two boys and the blonde in the next room.

Hotch smiled at his babysitter for the night. "Dave."

"Hey, how are you doing?" Rossi asked instantly as they hovered in the doorway.

Hotch inhaled slowly and nodded. "I'm good."

Rossi patted the younger man's arm and stepped into the warm home. "You've got everything ready?"

"Everything is in order." Hotch stepped aside as he watched his colleague and mentor shrug off his coat and kick of his boots next to the boy's collected coat and shoes in the hallway.

Rossi raised an eye at the stoic faced profiler. "It's going to be great."

"I know." Hotch nodded slowly. "Thanks for coming over."

Rossi scoffed ludicrously and stepped into the living room. "Anytime I get to hang out with these two is fine by me."

"Uncle Dave!" Jack jumped off the couch and hugged the experienced profiler.

Henry mimicked the older boy affectionately. "Hi Uncle Dave!"

JJ raised her eyes at Hotch who was hanging back in the door way and smiled.

Henry was close to his two BAU aunts and his Uncle Spence but ever since she began a relationship with Hotch, Rossi had become almost like a grandfather to the four year old. "So, we better get going before we're late for our reservation."

"You're off to that new place in DC?" Rossi queried as his two admirers pulled back.

Hotch glanced at his watch. "Yep and we should get out of here. If you need anything, there's a list of numbers on the fridge."

"But we'll be on our cells as well, so don't hesitate to call." JJ informed the older man promptly while kissing Henry and Jack's cheeks oblivious to Hotch shaking his head at a smug looking Rossi.

Rossi rolled his eyes as JJ looked at him wearily. Her uncertainty about leaving him alone with the under tens was evident. "JJ don't worry, we'll be fine. Now you two go and have some fun."

"Thanks Dave." Hotch hugged the boys quickly before leading JJ into the hallway, helping her with her black coat before putting on his.

JJ turned in the doorway suddenly. "Try and have them in bed in the next hour or so and no sugar."

"Yes ma'am." Rossi chuckled when Hotch raised his eyes and smirked before closing the door behind them.

JJ extended her hand so Hotch could help her down the steps, as she was wearing incredibly high heels.

Hotch halted the blonde as she moved towards their car. "Nope."

JJ turned to face the Unit Chief with a frown. "How are we supposed to get to the restaurant?"

"Come with me." Hotch nudged his head to the side and grinned.

JJ met his eyes sceptically. "Where are we going?" When she got no reply but followed the silent agent diligently, JJ moaned. "You realise I'm not exactly equipped for a hike tonight, right?"

"Just trust me, okay?" Hotch responded vaguely.

JJ moved closer to the profiler as they walked through the familiar neighbourhood. "I thought we were going to Devon's?"

"We are," Hotch paused momentarily, "tomorrow night, with the team."

JJ glanced sideways in confusion. "So where are we going tonight?"

"You'll see." Hotch smirked.

"Aaron, why won't you tell me, where we're going?" JJ asked doing her best to stay up straight on the jagged floor.

Hotch slowed the pace, noting his date was struggling with the uneven surface of the cobbled pathway and linked their arms. "You'll find out where we're going, soon enough."

JJ squeezed his arm with hers and sighed. "I thought the whole point of tonight was to go to Devon's, because Sean got us a reservation?"

"He did, for tomorrow." Hotch replied quickly.

JJ pursed her lips accusingly. "So why did you lie?"

"I didn't, I just got my nights mixed up." Hotch shrugged sheepishly.

JJ rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Uh-huh."

"Wait, we're going to the park?" JJ asked as the entrance of the local park emerged around the corner.

Hotch's eyes creased slightly. "You don't remember? We had our first official date here."

"Yeah I know. What are you up too?" JJ clung to her much taller boyfriend as they entered the old fashioned style park.

Hotch retorted dryly as they passed the area where the festival stage was set up eighteen months ealier. "We're going for a walk."

"Why, there's nothing going on here tonight? The winter festival doesn't start for another few months." JJ countered in genuine confusion.

Hotch smiled warmly while leading her down the windy path. "What's more romantic than walking hand in hand through the park?"

JJ chuckled at his romantically gooey tone. "I'm on to you, Agent Hotchner."

"I just want to spend some alone time with you, okay?" Hotch stopped the pair of them and pointed to the area where a frozen rink had been on their first date.

"Oh, Aaron..." JJ's eyes widened as the sight of a slightly smaller portable ice-rink was set up, with a restaurant-esque table dressed up at the side, with candles and white fairy lights surrounding it.

Hotch leaned into the petite woman and whispered into her ear. "Do you like it?"

"It's... beautiful." JJ's mouth gaped. "You did all of this?"

"I asked for permission and hired people, but the idea was all mine." Hotch grinned lovingly.

JJ's forehead crinkled suddenly. "But why would you..?"

"Let's just do some skating first." The older man grinned excitedly as the blonde profiler took in the romantic setting.

Looking past his shoulder to the ice rink, JJ could feel her face aching from where a smile had fixed. "You're going to ice skate with me?"

"Well the last time we skated it ended very well for me." Hotch whispered huskily into her ear. He placed his hand on top of her coat but on her lower back guided the petite Pennsylvanian to where their skates were placed.

JJ shook her head in complete shock at the grand nature of the date.

They'd been having regular dates for the past few months, after a spate of depressing and exhausting cases, taking turns to choose the event, but as her partner over the last year helped her with her ice skates, JJ couldn't believe he'd gone through so much trouble for one evening. "Aaron, why have you done all of this?"

Hotch beamed as he held on to the smaller woman's hand tightly as they stepped onto the ice. "I want you to be happy."

"I am happy." JJ responded gleefully.

Hotch steadily moved his hand out of her grasp and placed both of his hands on either side of her waist and stopped them moving so he could concentrate on talking and staying upright. "Devon's is catering for us tonight, so I hope you don't mind eating twice with them this week."

"How did you pull all of this off?" JJ chuckled in disbelief.

Hotch stared down at his perfect girlfriend seriously. "You're not the only one with organisational skills."

They skated together for half an hour before Hotch stepped off the ice to talk to the caterers while JJ had fifteen minutes reverting back to a small child as she silently pretended she was in the Winter Olympics.

The jovial supervisor escorted JJ off of the ice and back into her heels before leading the blonde to the posh dining table, where a playlist of JJ's favourite music was playing quietly out of speakers and a champagne bucket with several bottles of expensive champagne, was opposite a silver heater, to get the over dressed couple warmed up.

After the first course was finished with, JJ leaned across the table and grabbed Hotch's hand before he could pour more golden champagne into her glass. "Okay, you have to tell me what this is all about."

"I can't just spoil you?" Hotch asked with an unsure expression.

JJ looked around at the elaborate environment and giggled. "Oh no, you can spoil me anytime you want."

They stared at each other affectionately in intimate silence before Hotch cleared his throat.

"JJ I love you. These last few months have been the happiest of my entire life and I just want it to continue. I want you to know that I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, I love you Jayje." Hotch smiled sincerely.

JJ tensed at his loving gaze and carefully chosen words. "Oh my..."

"JJ, honey, will you marry me?" Hotch asked softly, a pink blush staining his cheeks as JJ stared at him with wide eyes.

A few minutes passed in silence as JJ concentrated on blinking while taking in her boyfriend's hopeful face. "Aaron, do you know what you're doing?"

"JJ, I want to spend the rest of my life with you as my wife." He squeezed her hand before rifliing through his pocket for a black velvet box.

"You..." JJ took a few deep breaths before slowly dragging her eyes away from his and down to a stunning platinum and diamond ring, "you me got a huge ring!"

Hotch chuckled at the slight tremble in the agent's voice due to her shock. "JJ, please say that you'll be my wife."

"I'd do anything for you." JJ whispered after staring at him intensely.

Hotch questioned optimistically. "Is that a yes?"

"You know what you're getting yourself into, don't you?" JJ queried with a slight pout as he chuckled at her words. "I can be a handful. I have loads of baggage and I'm totally difficult. I'm a workaholic and get really skittish when it comes to relationships..."

Hotch rolled his eyes before moving off of his seat and crouching besides the sitting blonde. "JJ, I know all of this and nothing is going to scare me off. I know hasn't even been a year yet but I love you Jennifer Jareau, and whether you say yes or no, I'll be with you for however long you want me. I love you and I want to be your husband."

JJ cupped his cheek with the palm of her hand. "Yes!"

"Yes?" Hotch replied slowly.

JJ leant forward and kissed him firmly, while rubbing his cheek softly with her hand. "Yes I'll marry you."

...

_**Winter 2053; Hotchner residence**_

JJ wiped her face dry, hoping none of her children would see the tears that had fallen, before they realised the story was over. "Your Dad was so proud that he came up with the idea by himself."

"Dad was always a romantic." Elena cooed.

JJ chuckled warmly. "Yes he was."

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who is still taking the time to read this story, my other fic 'Learning the truth' is kind of taking precedent, so sorry for the long delays.**

**Let me know what you think. **

...

_**Winter 2053: Hotchner residence**_

"Jack obviously inherited his Dad's romantic nature, then." Lucy cooed into her husband's side tiredly.

"Elena and I must have inherited Mom's unromantic nature," Henry retorted, "We're always getting told off by Laura and Doug on Valentine's day."

JJ rolled her eyes quickly. "It's not as if I can't be romantic, I just never really mastered it, even when we planning our wedding I would have been happy just going down to City Hall."

"But you didn't." Jack countered knowingly.

JJ shook her head softly. "That was all your Aunt Penelope and your Dad's doing."

...

_**24**__**th**__** October 2013: Alexandria, Virginia **_

JJ rested her head on Hotch's chest as she flicked through the wedding album Garcia had given the couple as an engagement gift that evening at dinner in the city.

The blonde reluctantly took in the abundance of pink tool, wide, fluffy princess dresses, sparkling tiaras and tall, exuberant cakes.

The Technical Analyst had married her partner of five years, the mildly tempered and utterly patient Kevin Lynch, that summer and it had been a production that the Royal Shakespeare Company would have been proud of.

Garcia had been the perfect bride, if not obsessive and often intolerable. There had been tantrums during marathon shopping trips and panics over seating plans, but she had got the wedding she always dreamed of since she was a child and not one member of that wedding party could argue that the ceremony was anything less than perfect for the couple.

JJ turned the heavy page over to a collage of church venues and sighed. Hotch kissed JJ's head and chuckled. "You okay?"

"Garcia's more prepared for this wedding than I am." JJ muttered dejectedly.

Hotch looked down at the elaborately decorated album and grinned. "She's been planning since she came to terms with our relationship. I only proposed to you yesterday."

JJ scoffed lightly. "Girls like Garcia and Prentiss have been planning their weddings since they were four."

"I understand Garcia but Prentiss?" Hotch raised his eye while JJ faintly traced one of the images of a church with her finger.

JJ looked up blankly. "Prentiss's sarcasm, intellect and past, masks the fact that she's a hopeless romantic."

"So you haven't been planning a wedding since you were a little girl, but you can have whatever wedding you want. There's nothing to say it has to be traditional." Hotch reassured soothingly.

JJ rolled her eyes while returning her head, back to her fiancée's chest. "I'm not a hopeless romantic."

"No, you're a jaded realist. It doesn't mean you can't have something special." Hotch retorted dryly.

The blonde elbowed his stomach with her elbow in humour. "I'm a jaded realist?"

"You're my jaded realist." Hotch smirked while rubbing soft circles with his fingers on JJ's arm.

They looked through the rest of the wedding book in comfortable silence, drinking wine and cuddling into each other. JJ closed the thick, heavy album carefully and pulled out of her partner's arms to place Garcia's work onto the coffee table.

Hotch frowned at the blonde's serious expression. "You know you don't have to make any decisions right now? We can take this engagement as slow as you need too."

JJ groaned tiredly. "It would be way simpler if we could just elope."

"We could if that's what you want?" The profiler suggested hesitantly.

JJ raised her eyes suspiciously. "And face the team's wrath again?"

"Good point," Hotch chuckled quietly, "but, the wedding doesn't have to be a big event though. We can do whatever makes you comfortable."

"Was yours..?" JJ paused in discomfort.

Hotch frowned at her sudden nervousness. "Was my what?"

"Was yours and Hailey's wedding a big event?" JJ asked slowly.

Hotch sat forward so he was arm to arm with the blonde. "Erm, well..."

"You don't have to talk about this if you don't want too. I know it's hard." JJ offered softly.

"We can talk about Hailey, if you want too." Hotch replied hesitantly.

JJ bit her lower lip in awkwardness. "We haven't really before now, have we?"

"You were there for the breakdown of my first marriage. I just figured you didn't need to know anymore." Hotch shrugged his shoulders.

JJ nodded once and leaned into his side. "How did you propose?"

Hotch closed his eyes briefly in thought. "I asked her father's permission before driving to North Carolina where she was studying and I took her on a picnic. I proposed after we ate pie."

"That's sweet." JJ smiled thinly.

"Hailey's Mom told her beforehand and she had her whole acceptance speech rehearsed," Hotch smirked slightly. "Hailey was one of those girls, you mentioned earlier. Everything had to be perfect including my proposal."

"What was the wedding like?" JJ asked.

Hotch raised his arm and guided JJ back so she was leaning once more on his chest while they sat comfortably on the couch. "Hailey planned for a long time, we had a big church wedding in our hometown after we graduated college. There was a lot of peach."

"Peach?" JJ raised a sceptical eye.

Hotch chuckled dryly. "Bridesmaid dresses, flowers, thin peach ribbons everywhere. It was the early nineties."

"Did you have much involvement?" JJ queried in interest.

"No. Hailey, our mom's and Hailey's sister planned it all. I just showed up." Hotch answered with a small smile.

JJ prompted quickly. "But it was a good day?"

"It was sunny. We were surrounded by family, friends and dozens of people I didn't know. The ceremony was traditional, the reception included generic wedding dancing, drunk uncles, food and cake. We went to Vermont for our honeymoon and then I started Law School at Georgetown." Hotch replied solemnly.

JJ frowned into his chest and kissed his shirt fabric before continuing. "You sound a little detached."

Hotch sighed heftily. "Thinking back now, I see why Hailey was so angry at me when we divorced. She planned the rest of our lives together. She wanted the American dream white picket fence and all and I just disappointed her."

"You both changed and couldn't adapt. It happens. It happened to me and Will." JJ comforted knowingly.

They paused briefly in silence, before Hotch squeezed the blonde closer to him. "I don't want to disappoint you."

JJ rested her chin on the profiler's chest and met his caring eyes lovingly. "You won't. Besides I'm a jaded realist not a hopeless romantic."

"You're perfect you know that right? Even if you're not a hopeless romantic." Hotch smirked in response.

JJ giggled softly as placed a chaste kiss on her dry lips. "But you are a romantic."

"JJ, I want this wedding to be your day. You deserve a special wedding where the whole world gets to know how much you mean to me." He insisted with a determined expression.

JJ thought silently for a moment. "I'd prefer it if it was our day, rather than mine."

"Okay, so what are you thinking for our big day?" Hotch questioned curiously.

JJ hummed indecisively. "I haven't got passed if I'm going to wear white or not."

"You're not going to wear white?" Hotch asked in shock.

JJ moved her head back to his chest. "Will that be a problem, if I chose not too?"

"No." Hotch began unconvincingly. "Maybe."

The blonde scrunched her fingers in her partner's shirt as she felt her eyes becoming heavy. "What about getting married in a church. Is that something you want?"

"I'm not particularly swayed either way. I know you don't really like churches."

"How about if I created a humongous guest list with hundreds of people you didn't know or didn't particularly like." JJ giggled as he took a deep reassuringly breath.

The experienced agent replied softly. "I wouldn't stop you from inviting all of those imaginative people."

"See we're getting somewhere. We want white dress, no church and small number of guests." JJ listed with her fingers.

Hotch raised an amused eye. "I thought you wanted to invite hundreds of people?"

"We can compromise." JJ shrugged with a smirk. "Beside's I'm leaning towards, us, the boys, the team and your brother."

Hotch paused momentarily in surprise. "Really?"

"It's still early days in the wedding planning." JJ quipped in response.

Hotch kissed his fiancée's head once more. "I love you."

...

_**Winter 2053: Hotchner residence**_

"Are you talking about the same wedding album, you gave me when I got married to Doug?" Elena questioned as she stood to get the photo frame of her parents at their wedding off of the table.

JJ nodded. "The very one."

Elena scoffed in memory. "Dad said you gave me that to scare me out of marriage."

"I did, you have to be sure you want to get married and I wanted you to be sure." JJ smirked. "Beside's it didn't work, you've spent too much time with your BAU Aunts over the years."

Elena took a seat on the edge of the arm chair and sighed. "I'm glad Dad pushed you into a normal wedding."

"Hmphff, it was nowhere near a normal wedding." Henry chided. "And I'm pretty sure it totally put me off getting married."

"Hey I worked very hard to keep you three from having commitment issues." JJ pursed her lips motherly.

"We got kicked out of the hotel we were staying at because of Dad and Grandpa Phil. They both had to go and get stitches so you were married by a hospital Chaplin." Henry groaned softly and turned his attention back to his little sister. "Mom nearly passed out because of the smell of the hospital after not eating anything for who knows how long. Aunt Em was so hung over she threw up in the middle of the ceremony and on the way to Uncle Dave's for the reception, Grandma Jean announced she wanted a divorce from Grandpa Phil."

Jack chuckled. "Don't forget Spence and Derek left us behind at the hotel and we had to get the angry concierge to phone them to come back for us."

JJ shrugged in nonchalance. "It was still one of the happiest days of my life."

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimed!**

**Thanks to everyone who nominated this story as well as my other story 'Learning the truth' for the 2012 CCOAC profiler's awards, it's so nice to know people enjoy what I upload.**

**Here's the latest chapter, there are only a few chapters left.**

**As always let me know what you think!**

...

_**Winter 2053: Hotchner residence**_

Lucy had once again fallen asleep, using her husband's chest as a pillow. JJ watched her eldest son lovingly stroke his fingers through his wife's straight hair, soothingly.

It was a tough day for all of her children but the mother of three was the most concerned about her eldest. He was the one who had inherited his Dad's stoicism to the fullest. Jack would keep his feelings close to his chest and, much like his father, would wallow in private by pushing everyone away.

Henry was the one who had the temper when he was upset, but since he'd become a father himself, the forty five year old appeared to be concentrating on his partner and son's needs, instead of allowing his grief to overtake his mind. JJ knew, out of all of her children, Henry, was the most like his mom and was reassured he would be able to cope.

Then there was Elena, Aaron's princess. She was the most emotional out of everyone in the Hotchner family, and also the sanest. The thirty nine year old missed her Dad and she didn't care who knew it but with the support of her overprotective, if not antagonising brothers, JJ was sure her daughter's pain would ease eventually.

"I'm going to get some of that cake, Em brought over. Anyone want some?" JJ asked quietly as not to disturb Lucy.

There were a few nods as the recently widowed woman pulled herself out of the arm chair, eagerly needing some alone time.

JJ paused to look in the hallway mirror at her aged face. The former profiler felt as though she had added a decade to her wrinkles over the last ten days.

The ache in her chest had not ceased since she couldn't wake her husband just over a week earlier, but from experience JJ knew the pain would be one day replaced by happiness and thankfulness of the time they had together.

She moved around the kitchen, getting the remainder of the cake and a few plates onto the bench in front of her without thought. Placing both of her hands on the counter, JJ steadied her wandering mind, while controlling her breathing and listening to the distant voices in the living room.

...

_**8**__**th**__** January 2014; Hotchner residence**_

JJ leaned against the counter, with her palms placed firmly on the cool surface as she tried to control her laughter.

As a ball of bread dough came flying towards her from the doorway, the flour covered blonde ducked behind the island, giggling uncontrollably.

Reaching blindly to the bag of flour on the edge of the countertop, the profiler managed to grab a handful of the white powder before she heard her husband, of the last ten days, creep into the kitchen.

What had started with JJ placing a small ball of cake batter on the Unit Chief's shoulder had led to an all out assault. The food fight had been going on for the last fifteen minutes, moving though out the house in laughter filled frenzy.

JJ looked up into the reflection of the toaster and bit her lower lip as Hotch tentatively tiptoed to the side of the island.

In one swift movement, JJ patted the flour into the taller man's messy raven hair and poured the rest of the contents of the bag down the back of his loosened shirt, while Hotch smashed an egg on the front of the blonde's t-shirt causing the runny yolk to seep down into her cleavage.

Chuckling, Hotch tightly gripped his wife's waist and pushed her up onto the counter, while JJ's jeans clad legs instantly wrapped around her husband's own waist. The Unit Chief's lips descended on his amused wife's mouth in hunger.

Both moaned out of the kiss, keeping their bodies pressed into each other wantonly. "The boys will be home soon."

"Not for another hour." Hotch countered while stealing another breathless kiss from his betrothed.

JJ tangled her fingers into her partner's short messy hair tightly. "We have to get this tidied up."

"We should get ourselves tidied up first." Hotch replied in a suggestive whisper.

The petite agent giggled softly. "Do you think so?"

"One of the reasons we chose this house," he kissed her again feverously, "was because of that double shower in our ensuite bathroom."

JJ smirked lustfully as he lifted her off of the bench into his arms, with his tongue teasing hers as their kiss deepened. "God I love you."

"I love you." Hotch stated breathlessly while pushing JJ into the hallway wall, outside of the kitchen.

The blonde pulled off her husband's shirt over his head before returning her lips to his with a small growl. "Upstairs."

They were both laughing as Hotch lowered his bride to the floor, only to grab her hand and drag the willing petite blonde up the staircase.

Instead of going on a romantic honeymoon, the newlyweds were called away on a case with their busy team, and since they returned home had been enjoying a family weekend with their boys, while craving for some alone time.

When Rossi had called, half way through baking for Jack's school bake day, asking to take the boys for a few hours, neither parent objected to the unusual request and just pushed the boys out of the door when Rossi's car pulled into their drive and his dog bounced out of the vehicle in excitement of the afternoon ahead.

As they watched their boys leave with their Uncle Dave, Hotch asked JJ what she wanted to do for the few hours they had to themselves, to which she placed a small splatter of cake batter on his blue loose shirt starting the chaotic food fight.

They had left a trail of mess throughout the house before becoming immersed in the warmth of each other's aching bodies.

JJ stretched her arms above her head tiredly as she lay wrapped up in the warm duvet, as Hotch's head rested on her chest, his expression was uncharacteristically peaceful in sleep, something he hadn't been after a tough case a few weeks before their wedding which had haunted the Unit Chief's dreams whenever his eyes closed.

The blonde carefully moved her husband's head to a pillow and untangled herself from the cosy trap. Grabbing Hotch's Georgetown jersey, JJ shoved it over her head before rifling through her drawer for some underwear.

Most of the baking ingredients that was plastered onto her body had been washed away in during their energetically intimate shower before they ended up in their master bedroom.

Jumping on the spot while dragging some jeggings up her legs, JJ kept a watchful gaze on her sleeping husband, hoping he would remain in well deserved sleep.

As the profiler closed the bedroom door, behind her, JJ froze as she heard the front door open down the stairs.

Cringing when she realised the mess that had been left downstairs was still there, JJ bit her lower lip when Rossi called out. "Is this a bad time lovebirds?"

"Shh." JJ whispered as she appeared on the stairs. "Aaron's sleeping."

"Uh-huh." Rossi met the younger woman's eyes in amusement. "I really don't want to know what's been going on in here."

JJ looked around the hallway, taking in the splatters of egg yolk, flour, icing sugar and bread and cake dough. "Aaron started it."

Rossi smirked smugly. "Oh I bet he did, who wouldn't with a wife his junior of..."

"Will you not be disgusting? We had a food fight." JJ glared at the experienced agent pointedly.

"I'm sure that's what has exhausted him." Rossi quipped.

JJ looked into the empty living room curiously. "Where are the boys?"

"Why is there food everywhere?" Jack asked walking into the hallway from the kitchen.

JJ's eyes widened at the confused little boy. "You're Dad threw some flour at me so I retaliated by throwing some raisons."

"You had a food fight, cool!" Jack exclaimed with wishful eyes. "Can we..?"

JJ sighed dejectedly. "Nope, I have to clean this mess up before your Dad wakes up."

"Yeah you do." Rossi smarmily commented.

Henry entered the corridor with a huge grin plastered on his face while licking a chocolate covered whisk. "Hi Mommy."

...

_**Winter 2053: Hotchner residence**_

"Mom." Henry's eyes were wide as he watched the colour drain out of his mother's face. "Mom."

JJ's eyes darted up from the spot she was staring at on the bench to her concerned son. "Henry, are you okay?"

Henry moved slowly to his mom's side and picked up the plates she had laid out. "I'm fine Mom. Why don't you come and sit back down for a little while."

"I'm fine dear. "JJ shook her head to warn off his concern. "I'm fine, really."

"Mom, you're not fine, but that's okay it would be weird if you weren't." Henry smiled solemnly as he guided her away from the island. "Let's just go and sit down."

JJ placed a hand on her baby boy's arm to stop his movement. "You know your Dad loved you?"

"I know." Henry answered with a small nod.

JJ smiled warmly. "Will... your other Dad, he loved you too."

"I know Mom, I'm lucky to have had them both in my life." The experienced lawyer cleared his throat void of emotion.

JJ reached for the forgotten cake and sighed. "We both were."

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who is still taking the time to read this fic. Sorry if the timeline is a little confusing, it's set in the future but in their present with flashbacks to the past...**

**Thanks to everyone who is reviewing, it really spurs me on to finish this story, there is not that long to go.**

**Enjoy!**

...

_**Winter 2053; Hotchner residence**_

"We were about to send a search party." Jack chuckled as Henry led JJ back into the living room, both carrying cake and plates.

JJ rolled her eyes as she gave out the portioned cake slices. "You thought I could get lost in a house I've lived in for nearly forty years?"

"This is really good cake." Elena asserted as she nibbled on the frosting.

JJ nodded her agreement as she settled once again in her chair and bit into the first food she had voluntarily eaten since the day before the funeral. "You've always had a sweet tooth, even before you were born."

"Oh we know Mom, I remember eating doughnuts for lunch for three weeks straight when you were pregnant with our little sister." Henry bemoaned as Elena beamed widely at him.

JJ smirked. "Have I ever told you the story of how your father found out about Elena?"

The expectant eyes told the grandmother that she had not.

...

_**4**__**th**__** April 2015; New Jersey**_

JJ looked around the bustling open bullpen in the local New Jersey Police Station for her husband of the last four months.

The team had been in New Jersey for the last week and a half and they had just got their first lead of the case. Presently they were setting up a raid on a house where they suspected their UNSUB was building his bombs.

Bypassing Reid and Morgan who were talking to some local cops, JJ strode towards the lead detective's office, where she believed the other half of her team to be.

Standing in the doorway, JJ glanced around at the familiar faces. Rossi and Prentiss were talking to the detective next to the white board however Hotch was nowhere to be seen. The brunette profiler caught the blonde's eye and smiled. "Is everything okay?"

JJ glanced at the curious gazes of the three people staring at her and nodded. "I'm just looking for Agent Hotchner."

"Try the press room, Agent Jareau." The detective smiled in response.

"Thanks." JJ backed out of the doorway and turned left. As soon as she stepped through the double doors, she could make out the Unit Chief in the crowd of reporters, with his back to her.

JJ moved through the bustling groups of people and managed to tap Hotch's shoulder in a reach. He turned in curiosity and nodded.

Hotch placed his hand on JJ's arm and guided them into the empty corridor. "Did Mary Urdoko's family get back to you?"

"Not yet." JJ shook her head slowly.

Hotch frowned seeing his wife's nervousness. "What's up?"

The blonde paused momentarily as some LEO's passed them in the corridor. "You're dealing with the media?"

"I was just handing out our statement. Why?" Hotch asked quickly.

JJ bit her lower lip softly, not realising how panicked she was. "Maybe I could handle the press today."

"JJ, I need all the available people on the raid. This station is understaffed as it is and we have no access to SWAT." Hotch responded firmly.

JJ sighed pleadingly. "I know Aaron, but the press are buzzing around and..."

"I thought the whole purpose of you taking the lessons was that you're no longer a media liaison." Hotch rebuked in stress.

JJ scoffed harshly, suddenly feeling anger over take her panic. "But it is my speciality and I am still a qualified Communication's Coordinator. The only reason I became a profiler in the first place was because it was the only way to get back to the BAU."

"JJ, what's wrong?" Hotch flinched at his partner's sudden change of behaviour.

The Pennsylvanian stared back in disbelief. "What's wrong? My husband acts like being a media liaison is a lesser role to being a friggin profiler."

"Okay this conversation has gone on a totally different course than I thought." Hotch mumbled under his breath.

JJ shook her head in annoyance. "Aaron, I worked very hard to become a liaison and damn it I was a great liaison."

"I know all of this JJ. I've always been exceptionally proud of everything you've done." Hotch replied softly, in attempt to calm the suddenly seething blonde.

"Just because I'm a profiler now doesn't mean I can't take on other roles." JJ spoke pointedly.

Hotch frowned as he tried to decrypt JJ's words. "Are you mad because I haven't given you more work to do on top of everything else?"

"No Aaron, I'm not mad... God!" JJ huffed before turning and walking away from the stunned profiler.

Half an hour later the team had pulled into a neighbouring street to the one where they believed their UNSUB was living in. As the male members of the team rallied the LEO's Prentiss edged closer to her upset colleague. "Are you and Hotch arguing?"

"What makes you think that?" JJ asked with a raised eye.

Prentiss chuckled. "Oh I don't know, you're giving him the cold shoulder."

"I'm..." JJ closed her eyes briefly before opening them and looking over to the Kevlar wearing profiler, "being stubborn."

"That's unlike you." Prentiss quipped in humour.

JJ nodded slowly. Moving through the crowd, she reached her husband without difficulty and pressed her hand onto his arm affectionately. "Aaron."

"JJ, I really have to start this raid." Hotch looked down to the watery eyed blonde.

Leaning into him, JJ glanced around them to make sure no one was in listening distance before speaking. "I'm pregnant."

Hotch blinked a few times in shock.

JJ took the silence as a means to continue. "I'm pregnant and I'm sorry for starting an argument earlier but we both agreed on no more kids and I'm freakin' out."

"I..." Hotch froze, the rest of the people around d them fading into the distance.

JJ bit her lower lip and sighed as she whispered. "I can't go on this raid."

"Obviously." Hotch retorted snappily.

JJ raised her eye brows. "I'll handle the press?"

Hotch nodded, unable to find his words. "Yeah... I should... Go...erm, you stay... stay here and handle... just stay."

"Be careful." JJ called out as the rest of the team joined them in the middle of the road.

Prentiss met JJ's eyes in confusion. "You're not coming?"

"Press... she's... press... stay." Hotch bumbled while pointing to his pregnant wife.

JJ nodded slowly as everyone moved forwards, down the road. "O-okay."

Seven hours, three arrests, a detonated bomb and two hospital trips later, JJ found herself alone, in her shared hotel room. Since the wedding in early January, the married couple had shared hotel rooms while on cases, something they previously avoided due to professionalism.

The female profiler took a quick shower and changed into some jeans and a jumper before there was a soft knock on the door. JJ stopped brushing her damp hair and checked the peephole then unlocked the door. "Hey."

"I left my key here this morning." Hotch said sheepishly.

JJ nodded and stepped aside. "That's okay."

Hotch looked over his wife's casual appearance and loosened his tight tie. "I'm sorry I'm just getting back now, I went for a drink with Dave and Morgan."

"That's alright. How are you doing?" JJ asked while kneeling on the edge of the double bed.

Hotch shrugged his jacket off and hung it on the back of the dressing table's seat. "I'm good, a little hungry."

"Yeah? I was going to order room service." JJ mumbled in confusion at his nonchalance.

"Sounds like a plan." Hotch smiled thinly.

JJ sighed as the profiler went about kicking off his shoes and placing his watch on the side table. "Aaron, are we really not going to talk about this?"

Hotch watched as JJ shifted on the bed and brought her knees to her chest. "Why the hell would you come on a case if you knew you pregnant?"

"My last pregnancy I worked right up to when I went into labour." JJ scoffed back in retort.

"When did you even find out?" He asked while leaning against the seat that his jacket covered.

JJ tilted her head to the side. "The doctor called me this morning, just before I came to see you in the press room."

"Oh." Hotch groaned softly. "I'm sorry I thought..."

JJ moaned in frustration. "You thought I kept it from you and I get it, I'm not the most open person but..."

"You must have at least thought you were pregnant." Hotch whispered accusingly.

"Yeah, well I didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure." JJ shrugged hugging her arms around herself protectively. "I tried to get out of the field this morning."

Hotch nodded once as he stared straight ahead of himself. "Maybe if you told me you were pregnant sooner it would have saved you a ride out to a dangerous crime scene."

"Aaron I have a lot of hormones going on right now and you, pissing me off isn't helping. I'm sorry you're freakin' out but this is about me right now, and you need to get over it." JJ stated adamantly as she glared at her standing husband.

Hotch turned his face towards her and stared at the blonde with wide eyes. "You're right."

JJ screamed quietly through gritted teeth and shuffled from where she sat to stand with the bed separating the couple. "No Aaron I know I'm being unreasonable and I know I keep starting arguments and I keep being evasive but seriously babe, I'm panicking here."

Hotch cringed seeing his partner's genuine dread for the first time. Taking a deep breath, the profiler moved slowly around the large bed to stand inches away from his shivering wife. "I'm not freakin' out, JJ and neither should you be."

"We have our hands full trying to raise Henry and Jack while doing this job." JJ blinked back her emotions.

Hotch nodded understandingly. "I know."

"We suck as parents. We put our jobs first, we spend so little time at home it's becoming negligent." JJ huffed in self anger.

The Unit Chief tilted his head apologetically. "We have a good support system at home, Jayje. The boys understand why we do this job."

"They shouldn't have to understand Aaron, they're our kids, they should know they come first no matter what."JJ retorted motherly.

He cupped her cheek in his palm and smiled reassuringly. "They do sweetheart and I know on cases like this, sometimes it feels like the kids come second but if they needed us, we'd be there for them. I would run home from here if they needed us and there was no other way of getting there."

"How are we supposed to raise three kids?" JJ asked in disbelief.

"We'll work it out."

"Aaron..." Hotch enveloped JJ in a hug as her voice quivered.

The raven haired agent pressed a kiss to the top of JJ's damp head and ran his fingers across her lower back soothingly. "Shh, I'm sorry I didn't react the right way, straight away. It's just a shock. We're always so careful."

"Sometimes these things happen." JJ mumbled into her husband's chest.

Hotch closed his eyes as JJ clung to him. "Yeah."

"So you want the baby?" The blonde Pennsylvanian asked as she bit her lower lip softly beneath her teeth.

Hotch held her closer to his body when a sudden wave of fear flooded through him. "Of course I do JJ. Did you think I wouldn't?"

JJ shrugged unknowingly. "We decided we didn't want more children."

Hotch forced her back slightly so he could meet the younger woman's eyes. "JJ a baby is always going to be a good thing. We created a life together, there's nothing more precious we could give to each other."

"I love you." JJ sniffled slightly.

Hotch's eyes warmed lovingly. "I love you too, more than anything."

"Can we order room service now?" JJ asked in a soft chuckle.

The taller agent leaned down to kiss his wife thoroughly. "Of course."

...

_**Winter 2053; Hotchner residence**_

The room straightened as JJ finished her recollections of the past with her husband and a inhale of breath could be heard from the youngest Hotchner sibling.

"I was a mistake!" Elena gasped in shock.

Henry chuckled knowingly. "Don't worry sis, so was I."

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi wow, I just found out that this fic has won a 2012 Profiler's choice award, for the Best Characterisation of Jennifer Jareau!**

**Thank you everyone who voted and has continued to read this story!**

**...**

**Winter 2053, Hotchner Residence**

JJ yawned behind her hand as she silently watched her three children talk and laugh amongst themselves. When they saw her heavy eyes struggle to remain open, the siblings decided to share their own memories of their father.

Jack was running his fingers through his wife's hair soothingly. He hadn't spoke much, opting to listen to his brother and sister talk, his emotions were beginning to fray a little as his mother noted the tears swimming in his eyes.

Henry was resting his feet on the coffee table, animatedly recalling the time his step father had coached his football team in fourth grade and had nearly punched an opposing team's coach for using dirty tactics while Elena sat on the floor, eagerly listening to her older brother's account of their father's temper which all three rarely saw.

JJ smiled weakly, realising for the first time since Aaron had left her side, that no matter what had happened, their family would have to continue living, she was only glad that Jack, Henry and Elena had each other to get by.

...

_**12**__**th**__** July 2015; Hotchner residence**_

JJ checked over her appearance in the free standing mirror and frowned.

Her trousers were hugging tightly at her waist, the white blouse was gaping open on her chest and her feet were already killing her.

Looking down at her left hand, even her sparkling engagement ring and the platinum band she received seven months ago was digging in.

She ran a hand through her softly curled hair, the blonde moaned lightly and begun undressing once more. Standing in front of her wardrobe in only her underwear, JJ bit her lower lip beneath her lips in frustration.

Choosing a dark red shift dress, the profiler found her black dolly shoes and silver clip for her hair before standing once more in front of the mirror muttering to herself again. "They're going to know."

Giving up on her morning fight with her wardrobe, JJ made her way downstairs not bothering to make eye contact with any of her family members as she boiled the kettle in the kitchen.

Hotch made eye contact with Jack and Henry who were staring at the blonde with wide open mouths, knowing the signs of the early morning anger simmering within in the petite Pennsylvanian.

Nodding to the two little boys, the already suited Unit Chief took a deep breath and picked up his cereal bowl to take with him into the kitchen.

JJ glared at him as she sipped her hot water. _There he is, finishing his breakfast and placing his dirty bowl into the sink without rinsing it first_..._again._

Shaking her head, the younger woman placed her cup onto the counter in annoyance and nudged the profiler out of the way of the sink.

Hotch stood back startled at her forcefulness. "Is everything alright babe?"

"Does everything look alright, babe?" JJ mumbled in response.

Hotch took another step back as she began drying her hands. "I'm going with no."

"Then you'd be right. As always." JJ groaned picking up her hot lemon water again.

The taller man glanced into the living room where their two sons were studiously and wisely keeping their distance. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Everything's wrong Aaron!" JJ sighed in disbelief at her partner's obliviousness.

Hotch tilted his head, seeing the tears spring into her already glistening eyes. "JJ, tell me what happened."

"You. You happened." JJ huffed pouring the contents of her mug into the sink before supporting herself against the counter.

Hotch's eyes widened in fear, his mind racing over what he did wrong. When he got out of bed everything was fine. He let his wife have a lie-in while he got the kids up, he made breakfast, took a shower and woke the sleeping blonde with a kiss and breakfast in bed.

The blonde was happy when he left the bedroom so he was stumped. "What did I do?"

"This!" JJ looked back in annoyance her hand placed gingerly over her slightly enlarged stomach.

Hotch smiled at the small bump. "I thought we were happy about the baby?"

"We are," JJ began, her voice sounding irritated rather than happy, "Until I'm clutching the toilet and throwing my guts up. All of my clothes don't fit so I'm wearing my old maternity clothes which, by the way everyone is going to notice."

"Jayje, you know we were going to have to tell them at some point." Hotch edged slightly closer to the fuming agent.

JJ's forehead creased in emotion. "It wasn't supposed to be today."

"JJ." Hotch took another step closer to the hormonal woman and placed his hand on her shoulder.

She instantly shrugged him away and scowled. "This is all your fault."

Controlling his smirk, the supervisor nodded slowly. "Okay."

"I have to throw up again." JJ tuned on her heel and jogged out of the room passed the eavesdropping children.

Hotch watched JJ run back up the stairs before he met the observing kids. "Is JJ okay, Dad?"

"She's just a little emotional this morning." The father of soon to be three sighed as he checked his wrist watch. "Okay guys, time to get dressed."

Hotch got his kids out of the door, glad that he wasn't on carpool duty this morning as he waved goodbye to his two children from the curb.

Looking at his home, Hotch inhaled deeply before returning to seek out his partner of the better half of three years.

Knocking hesitantly on the master bedroom door, he didn't wait for a reply to enter.

The experienced prosecutor, negotiator and FBI agent froze at the sight of his pregnant wife back in her pyjamas under the covers.

Tentatively, he took a seat on the edge of the bed and ran his hand through her loose hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Crap. Where are the boys?" JJ asked curiously.

Hotch paused momentarily. "Dylan's mom took them to school."

"They didn't say goodbye." JJ pouted slightly while pulling the covers tighter around her growing body.

Hotch cupped her cheek affectionately. "They wanted to give you space."

"I frightened them?" JJ raised an eye.

Hotch chuckled softly. "You could never frighten them, they just know when to give you space."

"They shouldn't have to give me space." JJ muttered dejectedly.

"You've got a good reason for being a little..." Hotch paused unable to answer the question as she sent him a pointed look.

JJ leaned back against the headboard. "I've been a little, what exactly?"

"Beautiful." Hotch replied sweetly.

The blonde rolled her eyes sarcastically. "I'm sorry I've been a little crabby lately."

The male profiler leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his partner's forehead. "You haven't been crabby, you've been strong willed and you know I love how independent you are so..."

"Wow you can bullshit." JJ chuckled at his babbling.

Hotch shrugged with an amused glint in his eye. "It's a talent."

Reaching for his wrist, JJ wrapped her fingers tightly around it and sighed contently. "I had to take off my rings."

"That's okay, we're still married." Hotch bought her fingers to his lips gently.

JJ pouted again. "I'm going to get really fat again."

"You're carrying our child. You're gorgeous and the most important woman in my life." Hotch soothed smoothly.

JJ bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. "I thought if we did end up having a child, we'd wait a while until we jumped into parenthood again. I mean we just got Henry off to school and now..."

"And now things are changing again." Hotch finished JJ's sentence for her.

After a few minutes contemplation, JJ sighed. "I hate my old maternity clothes."

"We can go shopping?" Hotch suggested, hoping it would improve his partner's mood.

JJ shook her head stubbornly. "We have work."

"Yet you're back in bed." Hotch raised his eyes in humour.

The blonde glared in annoyance. "I feel ugly."

"You're beautiful." Hotch stated while pressing a kiss to his wife's forehead.

JJ inhaled deeply. "You have to say that, you're my husband."

"How can I make things better without getting my head bit off?" Hotch asked hesitantly.

"I'm not sure." JJ smirked in amusement.

"Why don't you get redressed in that red dress you had on and looked gorgeous in and meet me downstairs?" Hotch prompted slowly.

JJ gave a childlike pout. "I don't want to go to work today."

"I didn't say anything about work." Hotch smirked before kissing her again and leaving the room.

Twenty five minutes later, JJ joined her husband in the kitchen wearing a low cut navy, jersey dress that skimmed her growing stomach.

The experienced profiler smiled at the outfit that screamed date rather than work. "You look amazing."

"I'm still not going to work." JJ retorted instantly.

Hotch nodded once before stepping closer to his wife and placing his hand on her baby bump. "I think you're the hottest woman I have ever met and no matter how much your appearance changes I will always think that, because you're the funniest, talented, smartest, drop dead gorgeous woman I have ever met in my life."

JJ gripped his tie and dragged him closer to her so she could plant her lips on his. As they broke a part, the pair struggled to catch their breaths. JJ looked up at the taller, handsome man with flirty eyes. "Why don't you help me get undressed?"

A knock at the door answered the blonde's question. "Actually babe, I have to get to Strauss's monthly budget bitch fest."

JJ moaned in dissatisfaction. "But..."

"I'll get the door." Hotch pressed another kiss to his partner's lips before leaving the kitchen in a jog.

The blonde ran a hand through her hair before placing Hotch's discarded jacket around her shoulders, as a slight chill ran up her spine, and picked up Henry's left cereal bowl off of the table.

Hearing footsteps approaching the kitchen, JJ turned and frowned at her husband and two guests. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Hotch rang and told us the news." Garcia held back her excitement by biting her bright red lips.

Prentiss stepped forwards and hugged the blonde. "Honey we're so happy for you both!"

JJ glared at the cowering supervisor. "You told them?"

"I have to get to my meeting. You girls have a good day." Hotch said quickly as JJ threw his jacket at him while he backed out of the room, catching his jacket and blowing JJ a kiss as he did so.

JJ turned to her best friends in annoyance. "I can't believe he told you."

Garcia and Prentiss shared a knowingly look before the TA stepped forwards and placed her hands on the mother-to-be's stomach. "I can't believe you managed to keep this from us. Sunshine, you're pregnant!"

"I know." JJ growled quietly.

Prentiss placed a lock of the blonde's hair behind her ear. "What's the matter?"

The youngest woman sighed in exhaustion. "I feel so tired and nauseous and nothing fits me properly and my back aches and my boobs ache and..."

"You're feeling crappy." The brunette profiler concluded.

JJ nodded dejectedly. "Yes."

"Okay, do you know what you need?" Garcia beamed brightly.

JJ stared at her friend unsurely. "What?"

"The ultimate glamorous and girly, work-free day." The other blonde announced happily. "We'll shop, eat, pamper and relax okay?"

"What about work?" JJ queried.

Garcia scoffed whilst rolling her eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, your fabulous husband is also the boss and seeing as we'd just be doing paperwork, he's told us to do it at home today."

"He just wants you to be happy." Prentiss added with a warm smile.

JJ smirked knowingly. "Aaron's pretty fabulous isn't he?"

"If he was anymore fabulous we'd be questioning his sexuality." Garcia quipped in humour.

Prentiss chuckled before glancing down at the pregnant blonde's tall, high heeled shoes. "Maybe we should have a cup of tea before we get started and let you put up you feet for a while."

JJ rolled her eyes. "Not you too? I'm four months pregnant, not an invalid."

Garcia took hold of JJ's arm and guided her to the breakfast bar stool. "Hush now, our deal with Hotch only works out if his wife doesn't end up passed out from exhaustion."

"Have you told the boys yet?" Garcia asked as Prentiss went about making the tea.

JJ shook her head slowly. "We're easing them into it by dropping hints and talking through scenarios..."

"Talking through scenarios?" The TA raised an eye at her friend's adult response.

JJ stared at her flamboyant friend knowingly. "Trying to redecorate one of their bedrooms causes a fiasco. I don't want them to be freaked out by the idea of another sibling. Jack can adapt to changes but I think living with Henry has put him through a loop when it comes to interacting with younger kids and you remember what Henry was like when Will left, my baby boy does not like change."

"So do you want a girl this time? Three boys and Hotch could be a handful." Prentiss asked changing the subject back to the unborn child.

"I don't think I would know what to do with a girl." JJ grimaced slightly. "But as long as the baby is healthy, I'll be happy."

Garcia huffed looking around at the trail of soccer boots, baseball bats, dinosaur toys and trucks littering the ground floor from the front door to the kitchen. "I think we need a girl around here."

"We'll just have to wait and see won't we?" JJ retorted with a warm smile.

...

**Winter, 2053: Hotchner Residence**

"So then Dad had to sneak back to the men's room to scrub the make-up off before Mom got there..." Elena was giggling along with her brothers, both of whom had bright red cheeks from the laughter.

Jack caught his mom's confused gaze. "You alright, Mom?"

"Yeah, I just, must have spaced out again." JJ sighed noticing that dusk was looming outside, creating a grey light around the homely living room.

Henry frowned. "You're doing that a lot lately."

She sighed solemnly. "I'm fine. I just miss your father."

"Tell us more stories about you and Dad." Elena prompted pleadingly.

JJ straightened, uncrossing her legs from underneath her. "What do you want to know?"

"How did you meet him?" Elena asked.

JJ stared at her daughter pointedly. "You know how I met him, through an interview, just after your father was promoted to BAU's Unit Chief and the team was in need of a media liaison."

"What were your first thoughts about him?" The youngest Hotchner pushed.

"I thought he was stern and a little intimidating." JJ shrugged her shoulders slightly, "and that he had a cute butt."

The two women laughed lightly as Henry and Jack shared a queasy look.

Jack continued to stroke his wife's hair as she slept against his side. "When did you know that we were going to last as a family?"

...

**Thanks for reading, there aren't that many chapters left!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimed!**

**This is it. **

**Two years and a bit later and this story is now complete. **

**Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review especially with all the delays. I loved writing this story even though it's such as sad topic but I was thrilled by the response to it.**

**I hope you enjoyed this story and will let me know what you think about the final chapter.**

**Thanks!**

...

**Winter 2053; Hotchner's residence**

JJ sighed, thinking back over all the times she looked into the eyes of her greatest love and struggled to pick the first moment she knew they'd never let each other go. "Honestly, I knew marrying your father was a risk especially after he had a failed marriage and Will and I couldn't make it work."

"But you married him anyway." Henry stated softly.

"Aaron... your father, was different." JJ smiled affectionately. "Our whole relationship was based on mutual respect, trust and a solid friendship. The moment I said yes to his proposal everything fell into place."

"So when you married him, you knew it would last?" Jack cocked an eyebrow in curiosity.

The greying woman shook her head slowly. "No one has that certainty in life but I knew how hard we would both fight to keep each other."

"That's sweet." Elena cooed.

"Besides, as soon as I started dating him, I knew that something really bad would have to happen to separate us. We would never willingly give up on the relationship if there was a chance we could remain together, especially when we had you boys," the mother of three eyed her son's lovingly, "and the team to take into consideration as well."

"Our family was cemented once you both got married." Jack concluded.

"Then we were a family who lived happily ever after together." Elena yawned.

JJ beamed brightly. "We were once you arrived, sweetheart."

...

**Bethesda Hospital, 2014**

Henry was obliviously colouring in on the floor with Uncle Spencer while Jack sat next to his father on the plastic chairs in the waiting room, observing silently as the rest of the family milled around the small room nervously.

Jack glanced up at his stoic dad uncertainly. Even though the suddenly aging profiler looked calm and serine as always, the loose tie and collar showed his hidden panic.

The young boy's stepmother had gone into labour that morning at the breakfast table and so the BAU family had been gathered at the nearest hospital for ten hours. Not that Jack was complaining, he knew this was the best place for his mom and sister but he did wish he remembered to pick up his games console in the excitement of leaving the house earlier that morning.

Hotch eyed the restless boy next to him with a small smile and gripped his son's hand gently. "Thank you for being so strong today."

Jack scrunched up his face in confusion. "Mom said not to worry, you know."

"I know, but that doesn't stop me. You've been a great help." He praised warmly.

"They are going to be okay, aren't they?" Jack queried suddenly anxious.

Hotch grinned reassuringly. "Of course they are."

The young Hotchner rested his head against his dad's side and voiced the questions that had been going through his mind since they arrived at the hospital. "Why do only women carry babies?"

The team all eyed their supervisor in amusement as he replied with a smirk. "Women tolerate pain a lot better than men do, son."

Jack heard his aunts and uncles chuckle amongst themselves as he shuffled closer to his father and whispered so he others couldn't hear his worries. "Do you think the baby will like me?"

Hotch sat back and wrapped his son in a hug. "Of course she will. You're sister is going to love you unconditionally Jack."

"And me?" Henry practically yelled from his seat on the floor.

The father of soon to be three nodded knowingly. "You too, Henry."

"I'm bored. When can we see Mommy?" The impatient son asked with a pout.

"Soon, buddy." Hotch ensured.

"Hey Henry, why don't you help me make your mom a card?" Rossi interjected in an attempt to occupy the little boy.

An hour and half later Sandy Jareau, JJ's mother, entered the waiting room to announce the arrival of her granddaughter.

Everyone took turns hugging Hotch before sending him on the way to find his wife and third child. As he round the corner, a pitter-patter of footsteps haltered his movement. Turning he found Jack and Henry running towards him. "Daddy, we have to see Mommy."

"I just want to make sure she's feeling okay," Hotch looked up to see Sandy hurrying down the corridor with a sympathetic expression, "why don't you both wait here with Grams?"

"No we need to make sure Mom and the baby, are okay too." Jack insisted nobly.

Henry stuck his chest out proudly. "We're her favourite men!"

Hotch smirked before nodding in agreement. "Okay, but you both have to be quiet okay, in case they're sleeping."

Peaking through the glass on the door, Hotch beamed brightly at the sight of his wife and daughter safely sitting on the centre of the hospital bed.

JJ adjusted the blanket wrapped around her bundle of joy. "Do you know who you're named after? That's right, your Aunt Lena, Mommy's sister. She'd have thought you were so precious..."

A soft tap on the door disrupted the mommy/daughter moment suddenly as her husband's face appeared in the doorway. "Can we come in?"

"Of course." JJ waved him into the room.

Hotch strode with purpose to his wife's side and kissed her plump lips firmly. "God you're beautiful."

"Hi." JJ attempted to catch her breath after his unexpectedly passion filled kiss.

Henry and Jack ran into the room after their father, with the youngest boy jumping onto the bed enthusiastically. "Mommy!"

"Careful Henry." Jack scolded as he climbed up onto the bed at the other side of his stepmom.

Henry pouted as he looked down at the little figure in his mom's arms. "I want to see the baby."

"Isn't she pretty?" JJ asked her son, whose face was scrunched up in disagreement.

Henry looked at his mom in ridicule. "She's all wrinkly."

"That's because she's all new." Jack retorted dryly.

JJ giggled at her sons' interactions as she cradled her daughter closely to her chest. Her eyes caught her distant husband, who was silently hovering at the side of the hospital bed. "Are you alright?"

Hotch cleared his throat with a short cough before he raised an amused eye. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Everything went great." JJ assured with a loving smile.

"I'm in awe of you." He grinned as JJ slowly leaned forwards and indicated for him to take their newest addition to the family.

"Here you go, Daddy." JJ passed their daughter over with a bemused smile. "Meet your little girl."

JJ gathered her sons into her arms as Hotch adjusted the baby in his. He stared down at his baby girl in adoration and kissed the top of her head faintly. "Hi Elena, welcome to world. I'm your Daddy and you're so beautiful, just like your mommy."

...

**Winter, 2053: Hotchner Residence.**

JJ cupped her daughter's cheek beneath her palm. "And that's how you met your father."

Henry smiled widely. "We became a completed family in that moment."

"Dad really loved us all." Jack announced. "He was so happy that day, he even cried, I remember that."

"He cried when he held me for the first time?" Elena asked in shock that her happy but strong dad would publicly show his emotions.

JJ grinned even though her eyes were glistening with fresh tears. "Of course, he couldn't believe he could get that lucky. He got us, his second chance at happiness."

"I'm really going to miss him." Jack's voice cracked once he was unable to control his own emotions.

"His love for us and our love for him will remain with all of us forever." JJ inhaled deeply before wiping her damp cheeks with the back of her hand. "We were the lucky ones to have your father be so dedicated to our family and I loved him so much. I'm so thankful that I met him all those years ago and got the chance to get to know him more and more each day."

"Oh Mom." Elena began crying and wrapped her mother into a tight hug.

JJ kissed her youngest child's forehead and smiled lovingly down at her. "Honey, your Dad wouldn't have wanted us to be upset today. He'd want us to remember him and all the good times we had together with a smile and a laugh."

"He always was stubborn." Jack retorted.

The four Hotchner's laughed momentarily before sobering, quickly remembering where they were and why.

Henry was the first to speak, breaking the comfortable silence that the family had succumb to. "Who wants to play a game of scrabble?"

The mother and three Hotchner adult children stayed up until dawn, playing board games and studiously avoiding anymore heavy discussion about their missing loved one.

As the sun rose and the Hotchner house was a buzz once more with children and the rest of the Hotchner family milling around downstairs.

JJ remained sitting her late husband's preferred armchair, while watching her three grown children attend to their own families.

Jack was helping his wife cook breakfast for everyone. Henry was talking with his Uncle Sean quietly in the dining room while his younger sister Elena was chasing her kids around trying to usher them into the bathroom to brush their teeth.

Taking a fortifying breath, JJ managed to stand stretch her aching limbs.

Slipping out of the room unnoticed, the greying blonde tiptoed upstairs and into the master suite, eyeing the clean bed linen.

Unbeknownst to her concerned children, the former profiler hadn't been back into the bedroom she had shared with her husband since his death just a week ago, instead opting for the couch downstairs, when everyone had gone to their own beds.

Walking to her husband's side of the bed, JJ picked up the framed photograph he kept there. On his office desk and throughout the house, there were many photos of the Hotchner family. But the one the BAU Unit Chief had favoured was of just the two of them, on their wedding night.

They were at their reception dinner and the bride was sitting sideways on the groom's lap. Prentiss gave them the framed photograph for their first wedding anniversary and Hotch had kept it at his bedside ever since.

Tracing his face in the glass with her fingers, JJ smiled sadly, allowing her first tear to run down her face.

Emily's smug expression came to the forefront of the widow's mind as she remembered her own reddened cheeks as Hotch opened the present and they stared at their intimate moment. "_You look like you can't wait to tear each other's clothes off_."

"_I always want to rip my wife's clothes off_." Hotch had replied in a rare moment of humorous emotion in front of others.

Swallowing away the lump of emotion caught in her throat, JJ placed the photo back into place before sitting on the edge of the bed.

She slipped off her black shoes and shed the black jacket she had been wearing for the funeral and wake JJ lay back, feeling somewhat out of place for lying on her husband's side of the bed.

If ever she slept on the right side of the bed it was usually while she used her husband's chest as a pillow. It didn't matter how long they had been married, whenever she lay against his naked torso and felt his fingers in her hair or on her back, their love had been formidable.

When it was just the two of them, nothing else mattered. Nothing mattered, but the sound of their hearts beating and their harmonised breathing.

JJ realised suddenly that she would never get that feeling again.

She would never feel his love.

Never hear his voice.

Never been wrapped in his comforting hold.

The tears were flowing silently down her face in a stream of exhaustion.

Screwing her eyes tightly together, JJ could see Aaron on their wedding night, looking down at her as she lay trapped beneath him as he whispered how much he loved her before leaving a trail of kisses down her body.

"_You have no idea how happy you've made me today." The groom beamed as he rested on the palms of his hands while hovering above his new bride._

_JJ cupped his cheek lovingly. "You've made me a pretty happy woman too, you know."_

_Hotch lowered slowly and pressed a kiss to his wife's lips before straightening. "I'm the lucky one, Jayje. I love you so much."_

_She gasped suddenly in wanton frustration as he pressed his lips chastely to her collarbone. "Aaron..."_

A soft sigh from the doorway abruptly pulled JJ from her dream. "Oh Mom."

"Elena, you should be downstairs." The matriarch chastised with a sniffle.

Quickly the youngest Hotchner child was at her mom's side lying next to the tired grandmother. "Mommy I'm not going anywhere."

JJ wrapped her daughter's arms around her stomach, as they lay back to front and she felt Elena's soft kiss to the back of her head. "I loved him so much."

"I know Mom." Elena replied with a soft sob.

JJ sniffled tiredly. "He loved us all so much."

Elena hushed her mom soothingly. "Go to sleep, Mom. Dream of him. I'm not going anywhere."

...

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
